XComGame.int/File content
UI_FxsShellScreen m_strDefaultHelp_Accept=NEXT m_strDefaultHelp_Cancel=BACK m_strDefaultHelp_MouseNav_Accept=NEXT m_strDefaultHelp_MouseNav_Cancel=BACK UIUtilities m_strGenericConfirm=CONFIRM m_strGenericCancel=CANCEL m_strGenericBack=BACK m_strDay=Day m_strDays=Days m_strMPPlayerEndTurnDialog_Title=End Turn m_strMPPlayerEndTurnDialog_Body=Are you sure you want to end your turn? KNOWN_NULL_CHARACTER_DO_NOT_TRANSLATE=₭ UICloseCombat m_sButtonHelp_Run=Run m_sTotalDesc=Total: UICombatLose m_sVolunteerTitle=The Volunteer is Lost! m_sVolunteerBody=The Volunteer has died, and with them, our hopes. We cannot succeed against the Ethereals. Humanity is doomed to servitude. m_sOperativesTitle=All Operatives Lost! m_sOperativesBody=All XCOM operatives were lost. The XCOM project is terminated, effective immediately. m_sRestart=RESTART MISSION m_sReload=RELOAD PREVIOUS SAVE m_sExitToMain=EXIT TO MAIN MENU m_kExitGameDialogue_title=Exit to Main Menu? m_kExitGameDialogue_body=Any unsaved progress will be lost.\n\nDo you want to exit now? m_sAccept=EXIT TO MAIN MENU m_sCancel=CANCEL UIControllerMap m_sExpandEventList=Expand Event List m_sController=Controller m_sControllerPS3=wireless controller m_sKeyboardAndMouse=Keyboard & Mouse m_sBattlescape=during battles m_sMissionControl=in Mission Control m_sDone=Done m_sDefaults=Defaults m_sUnused=Unused m_sTakeAction=Take Action m_sCancel=Cancel m_sSwapWeapons=Swap Weapons m_sOverwatch=Overwatch m_sMoveCursor=Move Cursor m_sPanCamera=Pan Camera m_sRotateCamera=Rotate Camera m_sEndTurn=End Turn m_sPauseMenu=Pause Menu m_sNextUnit=Next Unit m_sPrevUnit=Previous Unit m_sZoom=Zoom m_sTargetMode=Target Mode m_sDetails=Details m_sHeightAdjust=Height Adjust m_sAccept=Accept m_sCancelHQ=Cancel m_sAltChoice=Alternative Choice m_sMainRoom=Mission Control m_sSelectAnalogHQ=Select m_sPanCameraHQ=Pan Camera m_sSelectHQ=Select m_sDatabaseHQ= m_sPanCameraHQ=Pan Camera m_sNextUnitHQ=Next Unit m_sPrevUnitHQ=Previous Unit m_sZoomHQ=Zoom m_sItemSelect=Item Select m_sButton=Button m_sInfo=Info m_sInformation=Information m_sRSBtnInfo=RS m_sRTBtnInfo=RT m_sYBtnInfo=Y m_sBBtnInfo=B m_sXBtnInfo=X m_sABtnInfo=A m_sStartBtnInfo=Start m_sSelectBtnInfo=Select m_sDPadVBtnInfo=Dpad vert m_sDPadHBtnInfo=Dpad horiz m_sLSBtnInfo=LS m_sLTBtnInfo=LT m_sLBBtnInfo=LB UIFxsLocalizationHelper m_strAlienDisplayName_Sectoid=Sectoid m_strAlienDisplayName_SectoidCommander=Sectoid Commander m_strAlienDisplayName_Floater=Floater m_strAlienDisplayName_FloaterHeavy=Heavy Floater m_strAlienDisplayName_Muton=Muton m_strAlienDisplayName_MutonElite=Muton Elite m_strAlienDisplayName_MutonBerserker=Muton Berserker m_strAlienDisplayName_Chryssalid=Chryssalid m_strAlienDisplayName_Sectopod=Sectopod (Mini) m_strAlienDisplayName_Drone=Drone m_strAlienDisplayName_Cyberdisc=Cyberdisc m_strAlienDisplayName_Thinman=Thin Man m_strAlienDisplayName_Ethereal=Ethereal m_strAlienDisplayName_EtherealUber=Uber Ethereal m_strAlienDisplayName_Zombie=Zombie m_strAlienDisplayName_Outsider=Outsider m_strAlienDisplayName_None=None m_strAlienDisplayName_NotFound=Not Found UINavigationHelp m_strBackButtonLabel=BACK UIInventory m_sBackpack=BACKPACK m_sEquip=EQUIP m_sUnEquip=UNEQUIP m_sCancel=CANCEL UIInventory_GearContainer m_sShouldCustomize=You should be able to customize, but the spiffy Customize Menu is not yet implemented. m_sItemUsesCost=USES %d SEC UILoadGame m_sLoadTitle=Load Game m_sLoadingInProgress=READING SAVE FILE m_sMissingDLCTitle=CANNOT LOAD SAVE GAME m_sMissingDLCText=Missing Required Downloadable Content: m_sLoadFailedTitle=LOAD FAILED m_sLoadFailedText=Failed to read save game. The file may be corrupt. m_strLostProgressTitle=CONFIRM LOAD GAME m_strLostProgressBody=Any unsaved progress will be lost. Are you sure you want to load this save file? m_strLostProgressConfirm=LOAD GAME m_strDeleteLabel=DELETE GAME m_strLanguageLabel=Language: m_strWrongLanguageText=Some save games were not displayed because they were created in another language. UIOptionsPCScreen m_strCreditsLink=CREDITS m_strTitle=OPTIONS m_strExitAndSaveSettings=SAVE CHANGES AND EXIT m_strResetAllSettings=RESTORE DEFAULT SETTINGS m_strIgnoreChangesDialogue=Do you want to exit and discard your changes? m_strIgnoreChangesConfirm=EXIT WITHOUT CHANGES m_strIgnoreChangesCancel=BACK TO OPTIONS m_strWantToResetToDefaults=Are you sure you want to restore the default settings? m_strTabVideo=VIDEO m_strTabGraphics=GRAPHICS m_strTabAudio=AUDIO m_strTabGameplay=GAMEPLAY m_strTabInterface=INTERFACE m_strVideoLabel_Mode=Mode: m_strVideoLabel_Fullscreen=Fullscreen m_strVideoLabel_Windowed=Windowed m_strVideoLabel_BorderlessWindow=Borderless Window m_strVideolabel_MouseLock=Lock mouse to window: m_strVideoLabel_Resolution=Resolution: m_strVideoLabel_Gamma=Gamma: m_strVideoLabel_GammaDirections=Adjust gamma slider until the\nleft icon is barely visible m_strVideoLabel_VSyncToggle=Enable v-sync: m_strVideoLabel_FRSmoothingToggle=Enable Framerate Smoothing: m_strVideoKeepSettings_Title=KEEP SETTINGS? m_strVideoKeepSettings_Body=Do you wish to keep the current settings? Settings\nwill automatically revert in %VALUE seconds. m_strVideoKeepSettings_Confirm=KEEP SETTINGS m_strGraphicsLabel_Preset=Preset: m_strGraphicsLabel_Shadow=Shadows: m_strGraphicsLabel_TextureFiltering=Texture Filtering: m_strGraphicsLabel_AntiAliasing=Anti-Aliasing: m_strGraphicsLabel_PostProcessing=Post Processing: m_strGraphicsLabel_FOW=Fog of War: m_strGraphicsLabel_AmbientOcclusion=Ambient Occlusion: m_strGraphicsLabel_Effects=Effects: m_strGraphicsLabel_TextureDetail=Texture Detail: m_strGraphicsSetting_Low=Low m_strGraphicsSetting_Medium=Medium m_strGraphicsSetting_High=High m_strGraphicsSetting_Disabled=Disabled m_strGraphicsSetting_Custom=Custom m_strAudioLabel_MasterVolume=Master volume: m_strAudioLabel_SpeakerPreset=Speaker preset: m_strAudioLabel_VoiceVolume=Voice volume: m_strAudioLabel_SoundEffectVolume=Sound effect volume: m_strAudioLabel_MusicVolume=Music volume: m_strAudioLabel_EnableSoldierSpeech=Enable soldier speech: m_strGameplayLabel_GlamCam=Show action cam: m_strGameplayLabel_ThirdPersonCamera=Enable third-person cam: m_strGameplayLabel_StrategyAutosaveFrequency=Strategy autosave frequency: m_strGameplayLabel_TacticalAutosaveFrequency=Tactical autosave frequency: m_strGameplayLabel_AutosaveToggle=Enable autosave: m_strGameplayLabel_AutosaveOnReturnFromTactical=Save upon mission return: m_strGameplayLabel_ShowEnemyHealth=Show enemy health: m_strInterfaceLabel_DefaultCameraZoom=Default camera zoom: m_strInterfaceLabel_ShowHealthBars=Show healthbars: m_strInterfaceLabel_ShowSubtitles=Show subtitles: m_strInterfaceLabel_EdgescrollSpeed=Edge scroll speed: m_strInterfaceLabel_InputDevice=Input device: m_strInterfaceLabel_Controller=Xbox 360 Controller m_strInterfaceLabel_Mouse=Mouse m_strInterfaceLabel_KeyBindings=Edit Keyboard Bindings m_strSavingOptionsFailed=Failed to save options. m_strSavingOptionsFailed360=Could not save options at this time. UIKeybindingsPCScreen m_strTitle=KEYBOARD BINDINGS m_strGeneralBindingsCategoryLabel=MENU SHORTCUTS m_strTacticalBindingsCategoryLabel=TACTICAL SHORTCUTS m_strResetBindingsButtonLabel=RESET TO DEFAULTS m_strSaveAndExitButtonLabel=SAVE & EXIT m_strCancelButtonLabel=CANCEL m_strPrimaryBindingsColumnHeader=PRIMARY KEY m_strSecondaryBindingsColumnHeader=SECONDARY KEY m_strPressKeyLabel=PRESS KEY m_strConfirmResetBindingsDialogTitle=CONFIRM RESET TO DEFAULTS m_strConfirmResetBindingsDialogText=Are you sure you want to restore the Keyboard Shortcuts to their default value? m_strConfirmDiscardChangesTitle=CONFIRM DISCARD CHANGES m_strConfirmDiscardChangesText=All shortcut changes will be discarded, continue leaving this screen? m_strConfirmDiscardChangesAcceptButton=Discard & Exit m_strConfirmDiscardChangesCancelButton=Stay on Screen m_strConfirmConflictingBindDialogTitle=KEY ALREADY MAPPED m_strConfirmConflictingBindDialogText=The key '' is already mapped to the action. Rebinding this key will remove it's previous shortcut functionality, would you like to continue? m_strConfirmConflictingBindDialogAcceptButton=YES m_strConfirmConflictingBindDialogCancelButton=NO XComKeybindingData m_strShiftKeyPreprocessor=SHIFT m_strControlKeyPreprocessor=CTRL m_strAltKeyPreprocessor=ALT m_strNumpadKeyPreprocessor=NUM m_arrGeneralBindableLabelseGBC_Confirm=CONFIRM m_arrGeneralBindableLabelseGBC_Cancel=CANCEL m_arrGeneralBindableLabelseGBC_NavigateUp=NAVIGATE UP m_arrGeneralBindableLabelseGBC_NavigateDown=NAVIGATE DOWN m_arrGeneralBindableLabelseGBC_NavigateLeft=NAVIGATE LEFT m_arrGeneralBindableLabelseGBC_NavigateRight=NAVIGATE RIGHT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_EnterShotHUD_Confirm=OPEN SHOT HUD / CONFIRM ACTION m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Pause=CANCEL / PAUSE m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Path=MOVE UNIT TO CURSOR m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Interact=INTERACT WITH OBJECTS m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Chat=TEXT CHAT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_MoreInfo=MORE INFO m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_SwapWeapon=SWAP WEAPON m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_EndTurn=END TURN m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamCenterOnActiveUnit=CENTER CAMERA ON ACTIVE UNIT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamMoveLeft=CAMERA MOVE LEFT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamMoveRight=CAMERA MOVE RIGHT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamMoveUp=CAMERA MOVE UP m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamMoveDown=CAMERA MOVE DOWN m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamRotateLeft=CAMERA ROTATE LEFT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamRotateRight=CAMERA ROTATE RIGHT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamZoomIn=CAMERA ZOOM IN m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamZoomOut=CAMERA ZOOM OUT m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamFreeZoom=CAMERA FREE ZOOM m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CamToggleZoomLevel=TOGGLE ZOOM LEVEL m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CursorUp=ASCEND FLOOR m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_CursorDown=DESCEND FLOOR m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_PrevUnit=PREVIOUS UNIT / TARGET m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_NextUnit=NEXT UNIT / TARGET m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_AbilityOverwatch=OVERWATCH m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_AbilityReload=RELOAD m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_AbilityHunkerDown=HUNKER DOWN m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability1=ABILITY 1 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability2=ABILITY 2 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability3=ABILITY 3 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability4=ABILITY 4 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability5=ABILITY 5 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability6=ABILITY 6 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability7=ABILITY 7 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability8=ABILITY 8 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability9=ABILITY 9 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Ability0=ABILITY 10 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target1=TARGET 1 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target2=TARGET 2 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target3=TARGET 3 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target4=TARGET 4 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target5=TARGET 5 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target6=TARGET 6 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target7=TARGET 7 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target8=TARGET 8 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target9=TARGET 9 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_Target0=TARGET 10 m_arrTacticalBindableLabelseTBC_QuickSave=QUICK SAVE m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Tab=TAB m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Home=Home m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_CapsLock=Caps Lock m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Enter=Enter m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Escape=Escape m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_End=End m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Delete=Delete m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_BackSpace=Backspace m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Insert=Insert m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_NumLock=Num Lock m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Spacebar=Spacebar m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_LeftShift=Left Shift m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_RightShift=Right Shift m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_LeftAlt=Left Alt m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_RightAlt=Right Alt m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_LeftControl=Left Control m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_RightControl=Right Control m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_RightMouseButton=Right Mouse Button m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_LeftMouseButton=Left Mouse Button m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_MiddleMouseButton=Middle Mouse Button m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_MouseScrollUp=Mouse Scroll Up m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_MouseScrollDown=Mouse Scroll Down m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_ThumbMouseButton=Thumb Mouse Button m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_ThumbMouseButton2=Thumb Mouse Button 2 m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Up=Up m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Down=Down m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Left=Left m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Right=Right m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_ScrollLock=Scroll Lock m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_LeftBracket=[ m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_RightBracket=] m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_PageUp=Page Up m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_PageDown=Page Down m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Divide=/ m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Multiply=* m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Subtract=- m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Semicolon=; m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Underscore=- m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Equals m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Add=+ m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Tilde=~ m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Quote=' m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Slash=/ m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Backslash=\ m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Comma=, m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Period=. m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Decimal=. m_arrLocalizedKeyNameseLKN_Pause=Pausa UICredits m_arrCredits0=CREDITS m_arrCredits1= m_arrCredits2= m_arrCredits3= Firaxis Games m_arrCredits4= m_arrCredits5= Design Team m_arrCredits6= m_arrCredits7= Designed By m_arrCredits8=Jake Solomon m_arrCredits9= m_arrCredits10= Sr. Game Designer m_arrCredits11=Ananda Gupta m_arrCredits12= m_arrCredits13= Lead Level Designer m_arrCredits14=Todd Broadwater m_arrCredits15= m_arrCredits16= Level/Tech Designer m_arrCredits17=Liam Collins m_arrCredits18= m_arrCredits19= Level Designer m_arrCredits20=Orion Burcham m_arrCredits21= m_arrCredits22= Additional Level Design m_arrCredits23=Ed Piper m_arrCredits24=Garth DeAngelis m_arrCredits25=Patrick Miller m_arrCredits26= m_arrCredits27= Lead Writer m_arrCredits28=Scott Wittbecker m_arrCredits29= m_arrCredits30= Additional Writing m_arrCredits31=Liam Collins m_arrCredits32= m_arrCredits33= Production Team m_arrCredits34= m_arrCredits35= Lead Producer m_arrCredits36=Garth DeAngelis m_arrCredits37= m_arrCredits38= Producers m_arrCredits39=Clint McCaul m_arrCredits40=Amber Hinden m_arrCredits41= m_arrCredits42= Associate Producer m_arrCredits43=Pete Murray m_arrCredits44= m_arrCredits45= Additional Production m_arrCredits46=Barry Caudill m_arrCredits47=Jesse Smith m_arrCredits48=Lisa Miller m_arrCredits49=David McDonough m_arrCredits50=Michelle Menard m_arrCredits51= m_arrCredits52= Engineering Team m_arrCredits53= m_arrCredits54= Lead Engineer m_arrCredits55=Casey O'Toole m_arrCredits56= m_arrCredits57= Lead Systems Engineer m_arrCredits58=Justin Boswell m_arrCredits59= m_arrCredits60= Systems Engineers m_arrCredits61=Ryan McFall m_arrCredits62=Eric Jordan m_arrCredits63= m_arrCredits64= Systems/Tools Engineer m_arrCredits65=Scott Ramsay m_arrCredits66= m_arrCredits67= Lead Graphics Engineer m_arrCredits68=Jeremy Shopf m_arrCredits69= m_arrCredits70= Graphics Engineer m_arrCredits71=Scott Boeckmann m_arrCredits72= m_arrCredits73= Co-Lead User Interface Engineers m_arrCredits74=Brittany Steiner m_arrCredits75=Tronster m_arrCredits76= m_arrCredits77= User Interface Engineers m_arrCredits78=Sam Batista m_arrCredits79=David Burchanowski m_arrCredits80= m_arrCredits81= Gameplay Engineers m_arrCredits82=Joshua Bouscher m_arrCredits83=Don Wuenschell m_arrCredits84= m_arrCredits85= Gameplay/AI Engineer m_arrCredits86=Alex Cheng m_arrCredits87= m_arrCredits88= Lead Multiplayer Engineer m_arrCredits89=Todd Smith m_arrCredits90= m_arrCredits91= Multiplayer Engineer m_arrCredits92=Tim Talley m_arrCredits93= m_arrCredits94= Additional Engineering m_arrCredits95=Mustafa Thamer m_arrCredits96=Alex Mantzaris m_arrCredits97=Dominic Cerquetti m_arrCredits98=Marc Meyer m_arrCredits99=Erik Walle m_arrCredits100=Tom Whittaker m_arrCredits101=Jason Winokur m_arrCredits102=Elliot Pace m_arrCredits103=Marc Giordano m_arrCredits104=Mark Hu m_arrCredits105=Chris Page m_arrCredits106=Chris Doyle m_arrCredits107=Will Miller m_arrCredits108=Scott Lewis m_arrCredits109=Katie Hirsch\nJosh Barczak\nGreg Osefo\nTim Kipp\nDan Baker\nBradley Olson\nMike Springer\nMarek Vojtko\nNed Way m_arrCredits110= m_arrCredits111= Art Team m_arrCredits112= m_arrCredits113= Project Art Director m_arrCredits114=Greg Foertsch m_arrCredits115= m_arrCredits116= Lead Animator m_arrCredits117=Dennis Moellers m_arrCredits118= m_arrCredits119= Senior Animator m_arrCredits120=Justin Thomas m_arrCredits121= m_arrCredits122= Animators m_arrCredits123=Hector Antunez m_arrCredits124=John Stewart m_arrCredits125=Bryan Twomey m_arrCredits126=Mark Thomas m_arrCredits127= m_arrCredits128= Lead Cinematic Artist m_arrCredits129=Andrew Currie m_arrCredits130= m_arrCredits131= Lead Character Artist m_arrCredits132=Chris Sulzbach m_arrCredits133= m_arrCredits134= Weapons/Items & Outsourcing Manager m_arrCredits135=Brian Theodore m_arrCredits136= m_arrCredits137= Lead Environment Artist m_arrCredits138=Matt Demaray m_arrCredits139= m_arrCredits140= Environment Artists m_arrCredits141=Toby Franklin m_arrCredits142=Brian Mahoney m_arrCredits143=Andrew Kincaid m_arrCredits144=Justin Rodriguez m_arrCredits145=Stephanie Iannone m_arrCredits146=John Ward m_arrCredits147=Zack Fowler m_arrCredits148=Todd Bergantz m_arrCredits149=Arne Schmidt m_arrCredits150=David Jones m_arrCredits151= m_arrCredits152= Lead Technical/HQ Artist m_arrCredits153=David Black m_arrCredits154= m_arrCredits155= Technical Artist m_arrCredits156=Zeljko Strkalj m_arrCredits157= m_arrCredits158= Lead Effects Artist m_arrCredits159=Stephen Jameson m_arrCredits160= m_arrCredits161= Effects Artist m_arrCredits162=Brian Feldges m_arrCredits163= m_arrCredits164= User Interface Artists m_arrCredits165=Steve Ogden m_arrCredits166=Lauren Snyder m_arrCredits167=Whitney Bell m_arrCredits168= m_arrCredits169= Concept Artists m_arrCredits170=Piero Macgowan m_arrCredits171=Aaron Yamada-Hanff m_arrCredits172=Bryce Homick m_arrCredits173= m_arrCredits174= Additional Artists m_arrCredits175=Kenji Bliss m_arrCredits176=Sang Han m_arrCredits177=Eric Ehoff m_arrCredits178=Robb Gibbs m_arrCredits179=Kevin Bradley m_arrCredits180=Stephen Dautner m_arrCredits181=Suzana Kilic m_arrCredits182=Nick Rusko-Berger m_arrCredits183=Adam Goodrich m_arrCredits184=Erik DeVault m_arrCredits185=David Pacanowsky m_arrCredits186=Ryan Murray m_arrCredits187=Mike Bazzell m_arrCredits188=El Medina m_arrCredits189= m_arrCredits190= Audio Team m_arrCredits191= m_arrCredits192= Lead Audio Designer m_arrCredits193=Roland Rizzo m_arrCredits194= m_arrCredits195= Additional Audio m_arrCredits196=Dan Price m_arrCredits197=Ian Smith m_arrCredits198=Paul Heitsch m_arrCredits199= m_arrCredits200= Quality Assurance Team m_arrCredits201= m_arrCredits202= QA Supervisor m_arrCredits203=Griffin Funk m_arrCredits204= m_arrCredits205= QA Lead m_arrCredits206=Sarah Barrett m_arrCredits207= m_arrCredits208= Additional QA Lead m_arrCredits209=Patrick Glascoe m_arrCredits210= m_arrCredits211= Testers m_arrCredits212=Daron Carlock m_arrCredits213=Beth Petrovich m_arrCredits214=Kelsey Swearman m_arrCredits215=Kevin Schultz m_arrCredits216=Carlton Harrison m_arrCredits217=Gabriel Shaw m_arrCredits218=Mike Lemon\nMatt Geckle m_arrCredits219= m_arrCredits220= Additional Testing m_arrCredits221=Scott Wittbecker m_arrCredits222=Jim Crawley m_arrCredits223=Mike Argo m_arrCredits224=Alex Poling m_arrCredits225= m_arrCredits226= Firaxis Management m_arrCredits227= m_arrCredits228= CEO/President m_arrCredits229=Steve Martin m_arrCredits230= m_arrCredits231= Creative Director m_arrCredits232=Sid Meier m_arrCredits233= m_arrCredits234= Art Director m_arrCredits235=Steve Ogden m_arrCredits236= m_arrCredits237= Additional Art Direction m_arrCredits238=Seth Spaulding m_arrCredits239= m_arrCredits240= Director of Software Development m_arrCredits241=Steve Meyer m_arrCredits242= m_arrCredits243= Executive Producer & Marketing Director m_arrCredits244=Kelley Gilmore m_arrCredits245= m_arrCredits246= Director of Gameplay Development m_arrCredits247=Barry Caudill m_arrCredits248= m_arrCredits249= Marketing m_arrCredits250=Peter Murray m_arrCredits251= m_arrCredits252= Human Resources Director m_arrCredits253=Shawn Kohn m_arrCredits254= m_arrCredits255= Office Manager m_arrCredits256=Donna Milesky m_arrCredits257= m_arrCredits258= Accounting Assistant m_arrCredits259=Joanne Miller m_arrCredits260= m_arrCredits261= IT Manager m_arrCredits262=Josh Scanlan m_arrCredits263= m_arrCredits264= Systems/Network Technician m_arrCredits265=Matt Baros m_arrCredits266= m_arrCredits267= Special Projects Coordinator m_arrCredits268=Susan Meier m_arrCredits269= m_arrCredits270= Production Babies m_arrCredits271=Anna Black - David Black m_arrCredits272=Wynter Broadwater - Todd Broadwater m_arrCredits273=Matthew Caudill - Barry Caudill m_arrCredits274=Zachary Cheng - Alex Cheng m_arrCredits275=Ellyson Currie - Andrew Currie m_arrCredits276=Parker DeAngelis - Garth DeAngelis m_arrCredits277=Jet Demaray - Matt Demaray m_arrCredits278=Jack Feldges - Brian Feldges m_arrCredits279=Anna & Kara Foertsch - Greg Foertsch m_arrCredits280=Charlotte Franklin - Toby Franklin m_arrCredits281=Archer Funk - Griffin Funk m_arrCredits282=Cameo McCaul - Clint McCaul m_arrCredits283=Fiona & Jack Moellers - Dennis Moellers m_arrCredits284=Heera Murray - Ryan Murray m_arrCredits285=Allison Shopf - Jeremy Shopf m_arrCredits286=Sarah Jane Solomon - Jake Solomon m_arrCredits287=Shepherd Sulzbach - Chris Sulzbach m_arrCredits288=Kai Thomas - Justin Thomas m_arrCredits289=Libby Kohn - Shawn Kohn m_arrCredits290= m_arrCredits291= 2K Games m_arrCredits292= m_arrCredits293= Writer/Experience Designer m_arrCredits294=Jack Scalici m_arrCredits295= m_arrCredits296= Dialogue Supervisor m_arrCredits297=Adam Dolin m_arrCredits298= m_arrCredits299= Lead Dialogue Editor m_arrCredits300=Garrett Montgomery m_arrCredits301= m_arrCredits302= Additional Writing m_arrCredits303=Zach Sherman m_arrCredits304= m_arrCredits305= Additional Sound Design m_arrCredits306=Dante Fazio m_arrCredits307= m_arrCredits308= 2K China m_arrCredits309= m_arrCredits310= Production Assistants m_arrCredits311=Liu Shen m_arrCredits312=Ren Ye Qing m_arrCredits313= m_arrCredits314= Associate Producer m_arrCredits315=Su Lu m_arrCredits316= m_arrCredits317= Chief Lead Animator m_arrCredits318=Shen Hui m_arrCredits319= m_arrCredits320= Animation Lead m_arrCredits321=Yuan Shi Wei m_arrCredits322= m_arrCredits323= Sr. Animator m_arrCredits324=Xu Jie m_arrCredits325= m_arrCredits326= Animators m_arrCredits327=Shen Yi Xin m_arrCredits328=Du Xia m_arrCredits329=Du Wen Jun m_arrCredits330= m_arrCredits331= Chief Lead Artist m_arrCredits332=Tang Zhi m_arrCredits333= m_arrCredits334= Modeling Leads m_arrCredits335=Fang Pin m_arrCredits336=Li Ying Jun m_arrCredits337= m_arrCredits338= Artists m_arrCredits339=Chen Yang m_arrCredits340=Huang Xian Feng m_arrCredits341=Wei Wei m_arrCredits342=Cui Ying m_arrCredits343=Hu Jia Jing m_arrCredits344=Liu Lei m_arrCredits345=Wang Jiao m_arrCredits346=Zhang Sheng Tao m_arrCredits347=Wang Yu m_arrCredits348=Hu Jia Zhuo m_arrCredits349= m_arrCredits350= General Manager m_arrCredits351=Julien Bares m_arrCredits352= m_arrCredits353= VP of Production m_arrCredits354=Liu Jing m_arrCredits355= m_arrCredits356= Blind Squirrel Games m_arrCredits357= m_arrCredits358= Chief Executive Officer m_arrCredits359=Brad Hendricks m_arrCredits360= m_arrCredits361= Engineers m_arrCredits362=Matthew Fawcett m_arrCredits363=John Plou m_arrCredits364=Luke Mordaski m_arrCredits365=Mike Winfield m_arrCredits366=Arthur Donovan m_arrCredits367=Jason Neal m_arrCredits368= m_arrCredits369= Lighter m_arrCredits370=John Heeter m_arrCredits371= m_arrCredits372= Level Artist m_arrCredits373=Trystan Snodgrass m_arrCredits374= m_arrCredits375= Additional Programming Support m_arrCredits376= m_arrCredits377= Digital Extremes m_arrCredits378=Ryan Baker m_arrCredits379= m_arrCredits380= Additional Special Effects by FXVILLE, INC. m_arrCredits381=Joe Olson m_arrCredits382=Jonathan Peters m_arrCredits383=Garrett Smith m_arrCredits384=John Scrapper m_arrCredits385=Lindsay Ruiz m_arrCredits386=Reed Shingledecker m_arrCredits387= m_arrCredits388= Additional Effects by REZLAB ENTERTAINMENT m_arrCredits389=Carlos Flores m_arrCredits390= m_arrCredits391= Additional Animation by STARBOARD MOTION m_arrCredits392=Scott Dossett m_arrCredits393= m_arrCredits394= Additional Programming Support by DARKSIDE m_arrCredits395=Hugh Falk m_arrCredits396=Boris Batkin m_arrCredits397=Vadim Scherbakov m_arrCredits398= m_arrCredits399= Additional Programming Support by HAVOK m_arrCredits400=Ross O'Dwyer m_arrCredits401=Sean Thurston m_arrCredits402=Tyler Shaub m_arrCredits403=Max Abernethy m_arrCredits404= m_arrCredits405= Additional Modeling by EXIS INTERACTIVE m_arrCredits406= m_arrCredits407= Additional Cinematics Support by IMAGINATION STUDIOS m_arrCredits408= m_arrCredits409= Published by 2K Games m_arrCredits410= 2K Games is a Division of 2K, a publishing label of Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. m_arrCredits411= m_arrCredits412= 2K Publishing m_arrCredits413= m_arrCredits414= President m_arrCredits415=Christoph Hartmann m_arrCredits416= m_arrCredits417= C.O.O. m_arrCredits418=David Ismailer m_arrCredits419= m_arrCredits420= SVP, Product Development m_arrCredits421=Greg Gobbi m_arrCredits422= m_arrCredits423= Director of Product Development m_arrCredits424=John Chowanec m_arrCredits425= m_arrCredits426= Sr. Director of PD Operations m_arrCredits427=Kate Kellogg m_arrCredits428= m_arrCredits429= Director of Technology m_arrCredits430=Jacob Hawley m_arrCredits431= m_arrCredits432= Online Systems Architect m_arrCredits433=Louis Ewens m_arrCredits434= m_arrCredits435= Online Engineer m_arrCredits436=Adam Lupinacci m_arrCredits437= m_arrCredits438= Producer m_arrCredits439=V. Garrett Bittner Jr. m_arrCredits440= m_arrCredits441= Associate Producers m_arrCredits442=Josh Morton m_arrCredits443=Tiffany Nagano m_arrCredits444= m_arrCredits445= Production Assistants m_arrCredits446=Doug MacLeod m_arrCredits447=Anton Maslennikov m_arrCredits448= m_arrCredits449= User Testing Assistants m_arrCredits450=Jordan Limor m_arrCredits451=William Gale m_arrCredits452= m_arrCredits453= Operations Coordinator m_arrCredits454=Ben Kvalo m_arrCredits455= m_arrCredits456= Director of Creative Production m_arrCredits457=Jack Scalici m_arrCredits458= m_arrCredits459= Senior Manager of Creative Production m_arrCredits460=Chad Rocco m_arrCredits461= m_arrCredits462= Manager of Creative Production m_arrCredits463=Josh Orellana m_arrCredits464= m_arrCredits465= SVP, Marketing m_arrCredits466=Sarah Anderson m_arrCredits467= m_arrCredits468= VP, Marketing m_arrCredits469=Matt Gorman m_arrCredits470= m_arrCredits471= VP, International Marketing m_arrCredits472=Matthias Wehner m_arrCredits473= m_arrCredits474= Director of Marketing m_arrCredits475=Tom Bass m_arrCredits476= m_arrCredits477= Director of Public Relations, North America m_arrCredits478=Ryan Jones m_arrCredits479= m_arrCredits480= Director, Marketing Production m_arrCredits481=Jackie Truong m_arrCredits482= m_arrCredits483= Art Director, Marketing m_arrCredits484=Lesley Zinn Abarcar m_arrCredits485= m_arrCredits486= Web Director m_arrCredits487=Gabe Abarcar m_arrCredits488= m_arrCredits489= Senior Manager, Interactive Marketing m_arrCredits490=Elizabeth Tobey m_arrCredits491= m_arrCredits492= Community Managers m_arrCredits493=Greg Laabs m_arrCredits494=David Eggers m_arrCredits495= m_arrCredits496= Web Designer m_arrCredits497=Keith Echevarria m_arrCredits498= m_arrCredits499= Jr. Graphic Designer m_arrCredits500=Christopher Maas m_arrCredits501= m_arrCredits502= Marketing Production Assistant m_arrCredits503=Ham Nguyen m_arrCredits504= m_arrCredits505= Video Production Manager m_arrCredits506=J. Mateo Baker m_arrCredits507= m_arrCredits508= Video Editor m_arrCredits509=Kenny Crosbie m_arrCredits510= m_arrCredits511= Associate Video Editor m_arrCredits512=Michael Howard m_arrCredits513= m_arrCredits514= Associate Video Editor m_arrCredits515=Doug Tyler m_arrCredits516= m_arrCredits517= Marketing Project Manager m_arrCredits518=Renee Ward m_arrCredits519= m_arrCredits520= VP, Business Development m_arrCredits521=Kris Severson m_arrCredits522= m_arrCredits523= VP, Legal m_arrCredits524=Peter Welch m_arrCredits525= m_arrCredits526= Director of Operations m_arrCredits527=Dorian Rehfield m_arrCredits528= m_arrCredits529= Director of Research and Planning m_arrCredits530=Mike Salmon m_arrCredits531= m_arrCredits532= Licensing/Operations Specialist m_arrCredits533=Xenia Mul m_arrCredits534= m_arrCredits535= Marketing Manager, Partner Relations m_arrCredits536=Dawn Burnell m_arrCredits537= m_arrCredits538= Marketing Assistant m_arrCredits539=Rebecca Euphrat m_arrCredits540= m_arrCredits541= 2K QUALITY ASSURANCE m_arrCredits542= m_arrCredits543= VP of Quality Assurance m_arrCredits544=Alex Plachowski m_arrCredits545= m_arrCredits546= Quality Assurance Test Manager (Projects) m_arrCredits547=Grant Bryson m_arrCredits548= m_arrCredits549= Quality Assurance Test Manager (Support Team) m_arrCredits550=Alexis Ladd m_arrCredits551=Doug Rothman m_arrCredits552= m_arrCredits553= Lead Tester m_arrCredits554=Michael Gilmore m_arrCredits555= m_arrCredits556= Lead Tester (Support Team) m_arrCredits557=Nathan Bell m_arrCredits558=Casey Ferrell m_arrCredits559=Scott Sanford m_arrCredits560= m_arrCredits561= Senior Testers m_arrCredits562=Joe Bettis m_arrCredits563=Brian Salazar m_arrCredits564=Ruben Gonzalez m_arrCredits565=Marc Perret m_arrCredits566=Justin Waller m_arrCredits567=Shant Boyatzian m_arrCredits568=Josh Lagerson m_arrCredits568=Matt Newhouse\nEvan Jackson m_arrCredits569= m_arrCredits570= Quality Assurance Team m_arrCredits571=Chris Adams m_arrCredits572=Angela Berry m_arrCredits573=Dale Bertheola m_arrCredits574=Justin Bonaccorso m_arrCredits575=Jonathan Castro m_arrCredits576=Joe Chavez m_arrCredits577=Nick Chavez m_arrCredits578=Helmo Cardenas m_arrCredits579=Paul Carrion m_arrCredits580=Alex Coffin m_arrCredits581=Duane Cunningham Jr. m_arrCredits582=James Elrick m_arrCredits583=Eric Ferbrache m_arrCredits584=Ashley Fountaine m_arrCredits585=Andrew Garrett m_arrCredits586=Joshua Glover m_arrCredits587=Lauren Hacaga m_arrCredits588=Imad Haddad m_arrCredits589=Amanda Hagen m_arrCredits590=James Hagen m_arrCredits591=Mike Harmon m_arrCredits592=Andrew Haymes m_arrCredits593=Ryan Heller m_arrCredits594=Pele Henderson m_arrCredits595=Kyle Hertz m_arrCredits596=Brian Hibbard m_arrCredits597=Amanda Höehn m_arrCredits598=Daniel Hossa m_arrCredits599=Art Intapatana m_arrCredits600=Evan Jackson m_arrCredits601=J Karesh m_arrCredits602=Carol Kim m_arrCredits603=Eric Kiraly m_arrCredits604=Davis Krieghoff m_arrCredits605=Daniel Kurtz m_arrCredits606=Bill Lanker m_arrCredits607=Harold Laparra Jr. m_arrCredits608=Nicolas Lesec m_arrCredits609=Kat (Matthew) Littel m_arrCredits610=Cris Maurera m_arrCredits611=Patrick McDonnell m_arrCredits612=Antonio Monteverde-Talarico m_arrCredits613=Christopher Morgan m_arrCredits614=Joycelyn Minor m_arrCredits615=Thomas Murrin m_arrCredits616=Obed Navas m_arrCredits617=Luis Nieves m_arrCredits618=Tom Park m_arrCredits619=Laura Portner m_arrCredits620=Chris Rosney m_arrCredits621=Travis Rowland m_arrCredits622=Noah Ryan-Stout m_arrCredits623=Dylan Santizo m_arrCredits624=Erin Morgan Sears m_arrCredits625=Wilson Sheppard m_arrCredits626=Tyler Sherman m_arrCredits627=Gregg Silberman m_arrCredits628=Kevin Skorcz m_arrCredits629=Michael Speiler m_arrCredits630=Thomas St. Clair m_arrCredits631=Ian Tharp m_arrCredits632=Jeremy Thompson m_arrCredits633=Ronald Tolie m_arrCredits634=Scott Trono m_arrCredits635=Dominick Tuchscherer m_arrCredits636=Aman Wali m_arrCredits637=Alexander Weldon m_arrCredits638=Dewayne Wilbert m_arrCredits639=Luke Williams m_arrCredits640=Jessica Wolff m_arrCredits641=Sanji Yapa m_arrCredits642=Steve Yun\nMichael Bayne\nJacki Gutierrez m_arrCredits643= m_arrCredits644= 2K CHINA QUALITY ASSURANCE m_arrCredits645= m_arrCredits646= QA Manager m_arrCredits647=Zhang Xi Kun m_arrCredits648= m_arrCredits649= QA Supervisor m_arrCredits650=Steve Manners m_arrCredits651= m_arrCredits652= Lead Tester m_arrCredits653=Shen Wei m_arrCredits654= m_arrCredits655= Senior Tester m_arrCredits656=Li Sheng Qiang m_arrCredits657= m_arrCredits658= Quality Assurance Team m_arrCredits659=Yi Wei m_arrCredits660=Zhu Ling Si m_arrCredits661= m_arrCredits662= 2K INTERNATIONAL m_arrCredits663= m_arrCredits664= General Manager m_arrCredits665=Neil Ralley m_arrCredits666= m_arrCredits667= International Marketing Manager m_arrCredits668=Sian Evans m_arrCredits669= m_arrCredits670= International Product Manager m_arrCredits671=David Halse m_arrCredits672= m_arrCredits673= Senior Director, International PR m_arrCredits674=Markus Wilding m_arrCredits675= m_arrCredits676= Assistant International PR Manager m_arrCredits677=Sam Woodward m_arrCredits678= m_arrCredits679= International PR Executive m_arrCredits680=Megan Rex m_arrCredits681= m_arrCredits682= International Digital Marketing Manager m_arrCredits683=Martin Moore m_arrCredits684= m_arrCredits685= 2K INTERNATIONAL PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT m_arrCredits686= m_arrCredits687= International Producer m_arrCredits688=Sajjad Majid m_arrCredits689= m_arrCredits690= International Production Support m_arrCredits691=Scott Morrow m_arrCredits692= m_arrCredits693= Localization Manager m_arrCredits694=Nathalie Mathews m_arrCredits695= m_arrCredits696= Assistant Localization Manager m_arrCredits697=Arsenio Formoso m_arrCredits698= m_arrCredits699= External Localization Teams m_arrCredits700=Around the Word m_arrCredits701=Synthesis International Srl m_arrCredits702=Synthesis Iberia m_arrCredits703=Code Entertainment GmbH m_arrCredits704= m_arrCredits705= Localization tools and support provided by XLOC Inc. m_arrCredits706= m_arrCredits707= 2K INTERNATIONAL QUALITY ASSURANCE m_arrCredits708= m_arrCredits709= Localization QA Supervisor m_arrCredits710=José Miñana m_arrCredits711= m_arrCredits712= Mastering Engineer m_arrCredits713=Wayne Boyce m_arrCredits714= m_arrCredits715= Mastering Technician m_arrCredits716=Alan Vincent m_arrCredits717= m_arrCredits718= Localization QA Project Lead m_arrCredits719=Luigi Di Domenico m_arrCredits720= m_arrCredits721= Localisation QA Leads m_arrCredits722=Karim Cherif m_arrCredits723=Oscar Pereira m_arrCredits724= m_arrCredits725= Senior Localization QA Technicians m_arrCredits726=Florian Genthon m_arrCredits727=Fabrizio Mariani m_arrCredits728=Jose Olivares m_arrCredits729=Stefan Rossi m_arrCredits730=Elmar Schubert m_arrCredits731= m_arrCredits732= Localization QA Technicians m_arrCredits733=Andrea De Luna Romero m_arrCredits734=Carine Freund m_arrCredits735=Chau Doan m_arrCredits736=Christopher Funke m_arrCredits737=Cristina La Mura m_arrCredits738=Dimitri Gerard m_arrCredits739=Enrico Sette m_arrCredits740=Harald Raschen m_arrCredits741=Javier Vidal m_arrCredits742=Pablo Menéndez m_arrCredits743=Sergio Accettura m_arrCredits744= m_arrCredits745= Design Team m_arrCredits746=James Crocker m_arrCredits747=Tom Baker m_arrCredits748= m_arrCredits749= 2K International Team m_arrCredits750=Agnès Rosique m_arrCredits751=Ben Lawrence m_arrCredits752=Ben Seccombe m_arrCredits753=Dan Cooke m_arrCredits754=Diana Freitag m_arrCredits755=Dominique Connelly m_arrCredits756=Erica Denning m_arrCredits757=Jan Sturm m_arrCredits758=Jean-Paul Hardy m_arrCredits759=Lieke Mandemakers m_arrCredits760=Matt Roche m_arrCredits761=Olivier Troit m_arrCredits762=Richie Churchill m_arrCredits763=Ross Purdy m_arrCredits764=Sandra Melero m_arrCredits765=Simon Turner m_arrCredits766=Solenne Antien m_arrCredits767=Stefan Eder m_arrCredits768= m_arrCredits769= Take-Two International Operations m_arrCredits770=Anthony Dodd m_arrCredits771=Martin Alway m_arrCredits772=Rickin Martin m_arrCredits773=Nisha Verma m_arrCredits774=Phil Anderton m_arrCredits775=Robert Willis m_arrCredits776=Denisa Polcerova m_arrCredits777= m_arrCredits778= TAKE-TWO ASIA m_arrCredits779= m_arrCredits780= 2K Asia Marketing m_arrCredits781=Karen Teo m_arrCredits782=Diana Tan m_arrCredits783=Chris Jennings m_arrCredits784=Takahiro Morita (Japan) m_arrCredits785= m_arrCredits786= 2K Asia Localization Manager m_arrCredits787=Yosuke Yano m_arrCredits788= m_arrCredits789= Take-Two Asia Operations m_arrCredits790=Eileen Chong m_arrCredits791=Veron Khuan m_arrCredits792=Chermine Tan m_arrCredits793=Fumiko Okura m_arrCredits794= m_arrCredits795= Take-Two Asia Business Development m_arrCredits796=Julian Corbett m_arrCredits797=Andrew Donovan m_arrCredits798=Ellen Hsu m_arrCredits799=Henry Park m_arrCredits800=Satoshi Kashiwazaki m_arrCredits801= m_arrCredits802= Cast m_arrCredits803= m_arrCredits804= Composer m_arrCredits805=Michael McCann m_arrCredits806= m_arrCredits807= English Cast m_arrCredits808=Jon Bailey m_arrCredits809=John Bentley m_arrCredits810=Brian Bloom m_arrCredits811=Mac Brandt m_arrCredits812=Kimberly Brooks m_arrCredits813=Julianne Buescher m_arrCredits814=Bonnie Cahoon m_arrCredits815=Francois Chau m_arrCredits816=Vic Chao m_arrCredits817=Chris Cox m_arrCredits818=Chris Emerson m_arrCredits819=Anna Graves m_arrCredits820=David Hoffman m_arrCredits821=Dale Inghram m_arrCredits822=Matt Yang King m_arrCredits823=Tara Platt m_arrCredits824=Mark Quirk m_arrCredits825=Ari Rubin m_arrCredits826=Roy Samuelson m_arrCredits827=Courtenay Taylor m_arrCredits828= m_arrCredits829= French Cast m_arrCredits830=Patrice Baudrier m_arrCredits831=Barbara Berretta m_arrCredits832=Hélène Bizot m_arrCredits833=Bernard Bollet m_arrCredits834=Paul Borne m_arrCredits835=Laurence Bréheret m_arrCredits836=Pierre Dourlens m_arrCredits837=Frantz Confiac m_arrCredits838=Pascal Germain m_arrCredits839=David Kruger m_arrCredits840=Guillaume Lebon m_arrCredits841=Virginie Ledieu m_arrCredits842=Laetitia Lefebvre m_arrCredits843=Martial Leminoux m_arrCredits844=Marc Lesser m_arrCredits845=Bertrand Liebert m_arrCredits846=Agnès Manoury m_arrCredits847=Patrice Melennec m_arrCredits848=Céline Melloul m_arrCredits849=Cyrille Monge m_arrCredits850=Laurent Morteau m_arrCredits851=Natacha Muller m_arrCredits852=Eric Peter m_arrCredits853=Yann Pichon m_arrCredits854=Sophie Riffont m_arrCredits855=Stéphane Ronchewsky m_arrCredits856=Marc Saez m_arrCredits857=Odile Schmitt m_arrCredits858=Pierre Tessier m_arrCredits859=Sybille Tureau m_arrCredits860=Pierre-Emmanuel Vos m_arrCredits861=Marie Zidi m_arrCredits862= m_arrCredits863= Italian Cast m_arrCredits864=Bongiorni Alice m_arrCredits865=Testa Alessandro m_arrCredits866=Gobbi Angiolina m_arrCredits867=Bolognini Andrea m_arrCredits868=De Nisco Andrea m_arrCredits869=Failla Andrea m_arrCredits870=Mazza Anna m_arrCredits871=Colombo Claudio m_arrCredits872=Molos Eleni m_arrCredits873=Zannetti Emilio m_arrCredits874=Mei Francesco m_arrCredits875=Viola Federico m_arrCredits876=De Cesarei Jenny m_arrCredits877=Patrignani Leonardo m_arrCredits878=De Luca Lorella m_arrCredits879=De Caro Ludovica m_arrCredits880=Angella Lucia m_arrCredits881=Matera Lucy m_arrCredits882=Benedetti Marco m_arrCredits883=Scarabelli Mario m_arrCredits884=Cozzi Martina m_arrCredits885=Radice Michele m_arrCredits886=Ciravolo Natale m_arrCredits887=Nedjari Omar m_arrCredits888=De Santis Paolo m_arrCredits889=Sesana Paolo m_arrCredits890=Rivetti Walter m_arrCredits891= m_arrCredits892= German Cast m_arrCredits893=Gerd Acktun m_arrCredits894=Andreas Borcherding m_arrCredits895=Jacques Breuer m_arrCredits896=Mike Carl m_arrCredits897=Manfred Erdmann m_arrCredits898=Uli Frank m_arrCredits899=Claudia Jacobacci m_arrCredits900=Gerd Jilka m_arrCredits901=Christian Jungwirth m_arrCredits902=Anna Kiss m_arrCredits903=Crock Krumbiegel m_arrCredits904=Mathias Kupfer m_arrCredits905=Maximillian Laprell m_arrCredits906=Torben Liebrecht m_arrCredits907=Thomas Limpinsel m_arrCredits908=Shirin Lotze m_arrCredits909=Miriam Mahir m_arrCredits910=Dirk Meyer m_arrCredits911=Sonja Reichelt m_arrCredits912=Jakob Riedl m_arrCredits913=Wolfgang Schatz m_arrCredits914=Claudia Schmidt m_arrCredits915=Patrick Schröder m_arrCredits916=Katrin Simon m_arrCredits917=Sven von Strauch m_arrCredits918=Michele Tichawsky m_arrCredits919=Josef Vossenkuhl m_arrCredits920=Angela Wiederhut m_arrCredits921= m_arrCredits922= Spanish Cast m_arrCredits923=Ángel Amorós m_arrCredits924=Rafael Azcárraga m_arrCredits925=Gema Carballedo m_arrCredits926=Óscar Castellanos m_arrCredits927=Iñaki Crespo m_arrCredits928=Roberto Cuadrado m_arrCredits929=Celia de Diego m_arrCredits930=Arantxa Franco de Sarabia m_arrCredits931=Inma Gallego m_arrCredits932=Javier Gámir m_arrCredits933=Chus Gil m_arrCredits934=Vicente Gil m_arrCredits935=Sergio Goicoechea m_arrCredits936=Ana Jiménez m_arrCredits937=Arturo López m_arrCredits938=Alfredo Martínez m_arrCredits939=Marta Méndez m_arrCredits940=Miguel Ángel Montero m_arrCredits941=Alma Naranjo m_arrCredits942=Juan Navarro m_arrCredits943=Miguel Ángel Pérez m_arrCredits944=Ana Plaza m_arrCredits945=Juan Rueda m_arrCredits946=Juan Antonio Sáinz de la Maza m_arrCredits947=Salvador Serrano m_arrCredits948=Enrique Suárez m_arrCredits949=Rosa Vivas m_arrCredits950= m_arrCredits951= Polish Cast m_arrCredits952=Piotr Bajtlik m_arrCredits953=Waldemar Barwiński m_arrCredits954=Monika Chrząstowska m_arrCredits955=Paweł Cukierski m_arrCredits956=Jerzy Dominik m_arrCredits957=Anna Gajewska m_arrCredits958=Janusz German m_arrCredits959=Joanna Jabłczyńska m_arrCredits960=Robert Jarociński m_arrCredits961=Stefan Knothe m_arrCredits962=Maciej Kowalik m_arrCredits963=Maciej Kowalski m_arrCredits964=Jacek Król m_arrCredits965=Grzegorz Kwiecień m_arrCredits966=Aagnieszka Kunikowska m_arrCredits967=Elżbieta Mazur m_arrCredits968=Józef Pawłowski m_arrCredits969=Monika Pikuła m_arrCredits970=Bąk Piotr m_arrCredits971=Michał Podsiadło m_arrCredits972=Artur Pontek m_arrCredits973=Miłogost Reczek m_arrCredits974=Iwona Rulewicz m_arrCredits975=Marta Ścisłowicz m_arrCredits976=Anna Sroka m_arrCredits977=Monika Szalaty m_arrCredits978=Jakub Szydłowski m_arrCredits979=Łukasz Talik m_arrCredits980=Borkowski Tomasz m_arrCredits981=Robert Tondera m_arrCredits982=Anna Ułas m_arrCredits983=Piotr Warszawski m_arrCredits984=Monika Węgiel m_arrCredits985=Jakub Wieczorek m_arrCredits986=Janusz Zadura m_arrCredits987=Leszek Zduń m_arrCredits988= m_arrCredits989= m_arrCredits990= Russian Cast m_arrCredits991=Valentina Abramova m_arrCredits992=Olga Abramova m_arrCredits993=Andrei Barhudarov m_arrCredits994=Svetlana Bogatskaja m_arrCredits995=Larisa Brohman m_arrCredits996=Alexander Chernjavskij m_arrCredits997=Maxim Dahnenko m_arrCredits998=Vasilij Dahnenko m_arrCredits999=Nikolaj Denisov m_arrCredits1000=Alexander Doronin m_arrCredits1001=Dmitrij Evstratov m_arrCredits1002=Darja Frolova m_arrCredits1003=Mikhail Guldan m_arrCredits1004=Alexander Hoshabaev m_arrCredits1005=Alexander Hmelnitskij m_arrCredits1006=Ilja Isaev m_arrCredits1007=Ramilja Iskander m_arrCredits1008=Konstantin Karasik m_arrCredits1009=Bella Ko m_arrCredits1010=Vladislav Kopp m_arrCredits1011=Sergej Lavygin m_arrCredits1012=Ivan Litvinov m_arrCredits1013=Mikhail Lukashov m_arrCredits1014=Aleksej Potapkin m_arrCredits1015=Alexander Pozharov m_arrCredits1016=Maria Ryschenkova m_arrCredits1017=Nika Sarkisova m_arrCredits1018=Darja Semyonova m_arrCredits1019=Denis Shvedov m_arrCredits1020=Elena Svanidze m_arrCredits1021=Nona Vinogradova m_arrCredits1022=Ivan Zharkov m_arrCredits1023=Vasilij Zotov m_arrCredits1024= m_arrCredits1025= Special Thanks m_arrCredits1026=Ken Levine m_arrCredits1027=Jordan Katz m_arrCredits1028=David Cox m_arrCredits1029=Jakob Hill m_arrCredits1030=Hank Diamond m_arrCredits1031=Alan Lewis m_arrCredits1032=Daniel Einzig m_arrCredits1033=Christopher Fiumano m_arrCredits1034=Pedram Rahbari m_arrCredits1035=Jenn Kolbe m_arrCredits1036=Seth Krauss m_arrCredits1037=Siobhan Boes m_arrCredits1038=Greg Gibson m_arrCredits1039=Jonathan Washburn m_arrCredits1040=David Boutry m_arrCredits1041=Ryan Dixon m_arrCredits1042=Michael Lightner m_arrCredits1043=Gail Hamrick m_arrCredits1044=Sharon Hunter m_arrCredits1045=Michele Shadid m_arrCredits1046=Merja Reed m_arrCredits1047=Rick Shawalker m_arrCredits1048=Daisy Amescua m_arrCredits1049=Lori Durrant m_arrCredits1050=Chris Jones m_arrCredits1051=Eric Lane m_arrCredits1052=Todd Ingram m_arrCredits1053=Pedro Villa m_arrCredits1054=Gwendoline Oliviero\nJakob Hill\nJerome Atherholt\nLena Brenk\nDave Taylor m_arrCredits1055=The Kelly Family m_arrCredits1056=Notch m_arrCredits1057=Take-Two Digital Sales Team m_arrCredits1058=Take-Two Sales Team m_arrCredits1059=Take-Two Channel Marketing Team m_arrCredits1060=Take-Two Legal Team m_arrCredits1061=2K IS Team m_arrCredits1062=Art Machine m_arrCredits1063=Access PR m_arrCredits1064=KD&E m_arrCredits1065=Psyonix m_arrCredits1066=Blindlight m_arrCredits1067=Tactical Media m_arrCredits1068=Our friends, our families, and our fans! m_arrCredits1069= m_arrCredits1070= XCOM: ENEMY UNKNOWN UIDialogueBox m_strDefaultAcceptLabel=ACCEPT m_strDefaultCancelLabel=CANCEL UIMissionSummary m_strContinue=CONTINUE UIMissionSummary_Factors m_strResults=RESULTS: m_strRating=RATING: UIUnitGermanMode m_strCloseGermanModeLabel=CLOSE m_strPassivePerkListTitle=ABILITIES m_strBonusesListTitle=BONUSES m_strPenaltiesListTitle=PENALTIES m_strHealthLabel=Health: m_strWillLabel=Will: m_strOffenseLabel=Offense: m_strDefenseLabel=Defense: m_strCivilianNickname=Civilian UIUnitGermanMode_ShotInfo m_sCriticalLabel=Chance to Crit: m_sShotChanceLabel=Chance to Hit: UIPauseMenu m_sPauseMenu=Pause Menu m_sReturnToGame=Return to Game m_sSaveGame=Save Game m_sSaveAndExitGame=Save And Exit m_sLoadGame=Load Game m_sControllerMap=View Controller Map m_sInputOptions=Edit Options m_sXComDatabase=XCOM Database m_sAbortMission=Abort Mission & Return to HQ m_sExitGame=Exit to Main Menu m_sQuitGame=Quit to Desktop m_sAccept=Accept m_sCancel=Cancel m_sAcceptInvitations=View Invites m_kSaveAndExitGameDialogue_title=Save and Exit to Main Menu? m_kSaveAndExitGameDialogue_body=Are you sure you want to save and exit now? m_kExitGameDialogue_title=Exit to Main Menu? m_kExitGameDialogue_body=Any unsaved progress will be lost.\n\nDo you want to exit now? m_kExitMPRankedGameDialogue_body=You will lose the match and negatively impact your ranking if you exit the game.\nAre you sure you want to exit? m_kExitMPUnrankedGameDialogue_body=You will lose the match if you exit the game.\nAre you sure you want to exit? m_kQuitGameDialogue_title=Quit to Desktop? m_kQuitGameDialogue_body=Any unsaved progress will be lost.\n\nDo you want to quit now? m_kQuitMPRankedGameDialogue_body=You will lose the match and negatively impact your ranking if you quit the game.\nAre you sure you want to quit? m_kQuitMPUnrankedGameDialogue_body=You will lose the match if you quit the game.\nAre you sure you want to quit? m_sRestartLevel=Restart Mission m_sRestartConfirm_title=Restart Mission m_sRestartConfirm_body=Any unsaved progress will be lost.\n\nAre you sure you want to restart the mission? m_sChangeDifficulty=Change Difficulty m_sUnableToSaveTitle=Saving Disabled m_sUnableToSaveBody=Saving is not allowed at this time. m_sSavingIsInProgress=A save is already in progress, please wait. m_sUnableToAbortTitle=Cannot Abort m_sUnableToAbortBody=You cannot abort the mission while\n units are performing actions. UIInputOptions m_sTitle=EDIT OPTIONS m_sMouseActiveInTactical=Mouse active in Tactical m_sMousePansCamera=Mouse pans camera when it reaches the edge of the screen m_strExit=EXIT OPTIONS UIMultiplayerPlayerStats m_strPlayerStats=PLAYER STATS m_strWins=WINS: m_strLosses=LOSSES: m_strDisconnects=DISCONNECTS: m_strFavoriteUnit=FAVORITE UNIT: m_strTotalDamageDone=TOTAL DAMAGE DONE: m_strTotalDamageTaken=TOTAL DAMAGE TAKEN: m_strUnitWithMostKills=UNIT WITH MOST KILLS: m_strUnitWithMostDamage=UNIT WITH MOST DAMAGE: m_strFavoriteMap=FAVORITE MAP: m_strFavoriteAbility=FAVORITE ABILITY: m_strViewGamerCard=View Gamer Card m_strViewProfile=View Profile m_strBack=Back UIMultiplayerPostMatchSummary m_strMatchSummary=MATCH SUMMARY m_strGame=GAME: m_strPoints=POINTS: m_strMap=MAP: m_strTurns=TURNS: m_strTime=TIME: m_strViewGamerCard=View Gamer Card m_strClickToView=Click to view m_strWin=WIN m_strLose=LOSE m_strReadyForRematch=READY FOR REMATCH! m_strContinue=CONTINUE m_strRematch=REMATCH UINarrativeMgr m_stNarrativeOk=Ok UITurnOverlay m_sXComTurn=YOUR TURN m_sAlienTurn=ALIEN ACTIVITY m_sOtherTurn=OPPONENT'S TURN UISaveGame m_sSaveTitle=Save Game m_sEmptySlot=(Empty Slot) m_sRefreshingSaveGameList=REFRESHING SAVE GAME LIST m_sSavingInProgress=Saving content. Please don't turn off your console. m_sSavingInProgressPS3=Saving content. Please don't turn off your system. m_sOverwriteSaveTitle=CONFIRM SAVE OVERWRITE m_sOverwriteSaveText=Are you sure you want to overwrite this save file? m_sDeleteSaveTitle=CONFIRM DELETE SAVE m_sDeleteSaveText=Are you sure you want to delete this save file? m_sSaveFailedTitle=SAVE FAILED m_sSaveFailedText=Failed to write save file m_sStorageFull=Storage Full m_sSelectStorage=Would you like to select a new storage device? m_sFreeUpSpace=Do you wish to free up space? UIShellDifficulty m_strSelectDifficulty=SELECT DIFFICULTY m_strChangeDifficulty=CHANGE DIFFICULTY m_arrDifficultyTypeStringsALT=Easy m_arrDifficultyTypeStrings0=Easy m_arrDifficultyTypeStrings1=Normal m_arrDifficultyTypeStrings2=Classic m_arrDifficultyTypeStrings3=Impossible m_arrDifficultyDescStrings0=Appropriate for players new to tactical games or XCOM in general. m_arrDifficultyDescStrings1=For players familiar with tactical games. Challenging, but fair. m_arrDifficultyDescStrings2=An extreme challenge for experienced XCOM players only. m_arrDifficultyDescStrings3=For players who find joy in suffering. m_strDifficultyEnableIronman=Enable Ironman? m_strDifficultyIronmanDesc=Play with a single save that is updated automatically as you progress through the game. In an Ironman game your choices, and their consequences, are permanent. m_strDifficultyEnableTutorial=Enable Tutorial? m_strDifficultyTutorialDesc=Learn how to effectively command your squad and manage headquarters. m_strTutorialOnImpossible=The Tutorial will not be enabled for the Impossible difficulty. m_strDifficulty_Back=BACK m_strDifficulty_ToggleAdvanced=ADVANCED OPTIONS m_strDifficulty_ToggleAdvancedExit=EXIT ADVANCED OPTIONS m_strDifficulty_Accept=ACCEPT m_strDifficulty_SecondWaveButtonLabel=SECOND WAVE m_strControlTitle=Disable Tutorial Experience? m_strControlBody=If you have never played XCOM: Enemy Unknown before, it is strongly recommended that you leave the tutorial experience enabled, as it provides a strong narrative and gameplay introduction for players of all skill levels. m_strControlOK=Disable Tutorial m_strControlCancel=Nevermind m_strIronmanTitle=Enable Ironman Mode? m_strIronmanBody=In an 'Ironman' game, you cannot reload earlier saves, adding a significant level of challenge to the experience. Ironman mode is only recommended for experienced players. m_strIronmanOK=Enable Ironman m_strIronmanCancel=Nevermind m_strIronmanLabel=Ironman Mode m_strTutorialLabel=Tutorial Experience UIGameplayToggles m_strTitle=The Second Wave: Advanced Gameplay Options m_strWarning=Note: These gameplay options will significantly increase the challenge of the game! m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_RandomDamage=Damage Roulette m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_LoseGearOnDeath=Total Loss m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_WoundsAffectStats=Red Fog m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_RandomRookieStats=Not Created Equally m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_RandomStatProgression=Hidden Potential m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_PanicAffectsFunding=Results Driven m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_RandomFunding=New Economy m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_DecliningFunding=War Weariness m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_VariableAbductionRewards=High Stakes m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_EscalatingSatelliteCosts=Diminishing Returns m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_DegradingElerium=E-115 m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_MoreAbductionSites=The Blitz m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_CritOnFlank=Absolutely Critical m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_UltraRarePsionics=More Than Human m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_InterrogateForPsi=The Greater Good m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_Marathon=Marathon m_arrGameplayToggleTitleeGO_MorePower=Alternate Sources m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_RandomDamage=Weapons have a much wider range of damage. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_LoseGearOnDeath=Lose all gear from soldiers who die in combat. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_WoundsAffectStats=Any wounds taken in combat will degrade a soldier's stats for that mission. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_RandomRookieStats=Rookies will have random starting stats. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_RandomStatProgression=As a soldier is promoted, their stats will increase randomly. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_PanicAffectsFunding=A country will offer less funding as its panic increases. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_RandomFunding=The funding offered by individual council members is randomized. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_DecliningFunding=Overall funding levels drop inexorably with every month that passes. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_VariableAbductionRewards=The rewards granted for stopping alien abductions are randomized. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_EscalatingSatelliteCosts=The cost of satellites increases with every one that is built. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_DegradingElerium=Elerium stores will degrade over time. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_MoreAbductionSites=The aliens will target a larger number of cities every time they launch an abduction attack. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_CritOnFlank=A flanking shot will guarantee a critical hit. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_UltraRarePsionics=The psionic gift is extremely rare. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_InterrogateForPsi=The secret of psionics can only be learned by interrogating a psionic alien. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_Marathon=The game takes considerably longer to complete. m_arrGameplayToggleDesceGO_MorePower=The power requirements of all facilities are increased. UITacticalHUD_ObjectivesList m_strObjectivesListTitle=OBJECTIVES UITacticalHUD_AbilityContainer m_sNoTargetsHelp=No targets available. m_sNoAmmoHelp=Out of ammo. m_sNewDefensiveLabel=New defensive ability: m_sNewOffensiveLabel=New offensive ability: m_sCanFreeAimHelp=to free aim. m_sHowToFreeAimHelp=to aim weapon. m_strHitFriendliesTitle=WARNING: FRIENDLY FIRE m_strHitFriendliesBody=This action will cause damage to a friendly!\n\nAre you sure you want to do this? m_strHitFriendliesAccept=CONFIRM m_strHitFriendliesCancel=CANCEL m_sNoMedikitTargetsHelp=No targets in Medikit range. m_sNoMedikitChargesHelp=No more Medikit applications. m_sNoTarget=No Target m_strAbilityHoverConfirm=OK m_strMeleeAttackName=Melee Attack m_strCooldownPrefix=T- m_strChargePrefix=x UITargetingReticle m_strShotIsBlocked=Shot is blocked. UITacticalHUD_InfoPanel m_sMessageShotUnavailable=This ability is not available for this target. m_sNoTargetsHelp=There are no enemies in range of this shot. m_sNoAmmoHelp=This weapon is out of ammo. You must reload. m_sOverheatedHelp=This weapon is overheated. You must wait for it to cool down. m_sMoveLimitedHelp=You may not move and use this ability in the same turn. m_sCriticalLabel=critical m_sUnavailable=Unavailable m_sFreeAimingTitle=Free Aiming m_sShotChanceLabel=to hit m_strMoreInfo=MORE INFO UITacticalHUD_MouseControls m_strPrevSoldier=PREV SOLDIER m_strNextSoldier=NEXT SOLDIER m_strSoldierInfo=SOLDIER INFO m_strEndTurn=END TURN m_strNoKeyBoundString=NO SHORTCUT BOUND UITacticalHUD_SoldierStatsContainer m_sHealthLabel=HP UITacticalHUD_WeaponContainer m_strHelpReloadWeapon=RELOAD m_strHelpSwapWeapon=HOLD UIMultiplayerHUD_TurnTimer m_strPlayerTurnLabel=Your Turn m_strOpponentTurnLabel=Opponent's Turn UITacticalTutorialMgr m_strCursorHelpDashActive=Dashing! m_strCursorHelpSprintActive=Dashing! m_strCursorHelpFlyActive=Flying! m_strCursorHelpRevive=Can be revived m_strCursorHelpStabilize=Can be stabilized or revived m_strCursorHelpStunned=Stunned m_strCursorHelpDead=Deceased m_strCursorHelpDestroyed=Destroyed m_strCursorHelpNoFuel=Not enough fuel left to hover! UITerrorInfo m_sCivsRemaining=Remaining m_sCivsSaved=Saved m_sCivsLost=Lost UISpecialMissionHUD m_strBombMessage=to disarm UIItemCards m_strCloseCardLabel=CLOSE m_strRateSlow=Slow m_strRateMedium=Medium m_strRateRapid=Rapid m_strRangeShort=Short m_strRangeMedium=Medium m_strRangeLong=Long m_strGenericScaleLow=Low m_strGenericScaleMedium=Medium m_strGenericScaleHigh=High m_strHealthBonusLabel=Health Bonus: m_strChargesLabel=Uses Per Mission: m_strEffectiveRangeLabel=Effective Range: m_strBaseDamageLabel=Base Damage: m_strBaseCriticalDamageLabel=Critical Chance: m_strCriticalDamageLabel=Critical Damage: m_strFireRateLabel=Fire Rate: m_strHitChanceLabel=Hit Chance: m_strRangeLabel=Range: m_strDamageLabel=Damage: m_strArmorPenetrationLabel=Armor Penetration: m_strWeaponTypeLabel=Weapon Type: m_strChassisTypeLabel=Chassis Type: m_strChassisTypeNormal=STANDARD m_strChassisTypeAlloy=ALLOY m_strChassisTypeHover=HOVER m_strSHIVWeaponAbilitiesListHeader=WEAPON ABILITIES m_strHumanTacticalInfoTitle=HUMAN m_strAlienInfoTitle=ALIEN m_strHPLabel=Health: m_strWillLabel=Will: m_strAimLabel=Aim: m_strDefenseLabel=Defense: m_strTacticalInfoHeader=TACTICAL INFO m_strAbilitiesListHeader=ABILITIES m_strPerksListHeader=PERKS m_strItemCardAbilityNameeICA_Ghost=Ghost Mode m_strItemCardAbilityNameeICA_ArchangelFlight=Flight m_strItemCardAbilityNameeICA_Grapple=Grapple m_strItemCardAbilityNameeICA_Cover=SHIV Cover m_strItemCardAbilityNameeICA_SHIVFlight=SHIV Flight m_strItemCardAbilityDesceICA_Ghost=A Ghost Armor wearer can activate a special mode that makes him or her invisible to enemies. m_strItemCardAbilityDesceICA_ArchangelFlight=This armor is fitted with a jet pack that permits the wearer to fly for a limited period of time. m_strItemCardAbilityDesceICA_Grapple=This armor mounts a grappling hook and cable on the left arm, permitting rapid elevation change and access to tactically advantageous positions. m_strItemCardAbilityDesceICA_Cover=SHIVs with enhanced hulls can provide hard cover to soldiers. m_strItemCardAbilityDesceICA_SHIVFlight=SHIVs with hover technology can fly for a limited period of time. m_strItemCardAbilityDesceICA_DestroyCover=This weapon is powerful enough to directly target cover and blocking terrain, reducing it to debris and dust. XComDLCManager m_sCheckingForDLC=Checking for downloadable content m_sDLCCorrupt=The downloadable content "%DLC_PACKAGE" appears to be damaged and cannot be loaded. m_sDLCCorruptPS3=Corrupt or unauthorized downloadable content was found. XComMultiplayerUI m_aMainMenuOptionStringseMPMainMenu_Ranked=RANKED MATCH m_aMainMenuOptionStringseMPMainMenu_QuickMatch=QUICK MATCH m_aMainMenuOptionStringseMPMainMenu_CustomMatch=CUSTOM MATCH m_aMainMenuOptionStringseMPMainMenu_Leaderboards=LEADERBOARDS m_aMainMenuOptionStringseMPMainMenu_EditSquad=EDIT SQUAD m_aMainMenuOptionStringseMPMainMenu_AcceptInvite=VIEW INVITES m_strMPCustomMatchPointsValue= Points m_strCustomMatch=Custom Match m_strPublicRanked=Public Ranked m_strPublicUnranked=Public Unranked m_strViewGamerCard=VIEW GAMER CARD m_strViewProfile=VIEW PROFILE m_strUnlimitedLabel=UNLIMITED XComMultiplayerTacticalUI XComPresentationLayer m_sLevelUp=%sRANK %sNAME has earned a promotion! m_sAbortTitle=Do you wish to abort the mission? m_strAbortAlienBase=We cannot abort this mission- all soldiers will be lost! m_strAbortWithMissingSoldiers=Soldiers outside the extraction zone: %NumOutsideDropship. If we abort the mission now, all soldiers outside the extraction zone will be lost! m_strAbortWithAllSoldiers=All soldiers are inside the extraction zone. Ready to Abort. m_strAbortAccept=ABORT MISSION m_strAbortCancel=CONTINUE MISSION m_strSuppressed=Suppressed! m_strItemDestroyed= is damaged beyond repair! m_strItemExplodeFragments= explodes into fragments! m_strArmorExplodeFragments= armor explodes into fragments! m_strUnitPanicked= has panicked! XComPresentationLayerBase m_strSaveWarning=SAVING DISABLED m_strSelectSaveDeviceForLoadPrompt=You have not selected a storage device. You will need to select a storage device in order to load saved game progress. Do you want to select one now? m_strSelectSaveDeviceForSavePrompt=You have not selected a storage device. You will need to select a storage device in order to save game progress. Do you want to select one now? m_strOK=Ok m_strErrHowToPlayNotAvailable=How to Play screen is not available. m_strPleaseReconnectController=Please Reconnect Controller %CONTROLLER_NUM m_strPleaseReconnectControllerPS3=Please Reconnect Wireless Controller %CONTROLLER_NUM m_strPleaseReconnectControllerPC=Please Reconnect Controller or ESC to continue using the Mouse m_strPlayerEnteredUnfriendlyTitle=ENTERED TEXT NOT USED m_strPlayerEnteredUnfriendlyText=Some of the text entered is considered unfriendly and can not be used. m_strShutdownOnlineGame=Preparing to exit online match ... ;m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU1SystemMessage_InviteRankedError m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU10=INVITE FAILURE m_sSystemMessageStrings_TU10=The game invite you attempted to accept was for a ranked match, which is not allowed. Please use the Quick Match or Custom Match features for invitable games. ;m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU1SystemMessage_SystemLinkClientVersionNewer m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU11= m_sSystemMessageStrings_TU11=Game hosts with older game versions have been excluded from the search results. They require the latest game update. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX_TU11=Game hosts with older game versions have been excluded from the search results. They require the latest update from Xbox LIVE. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS3_TU11=Game hosts with older game versions have been excluded from the search results. They require the latest update from PlayStation®Network. ;m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU1SystemMessage_SystemLinkClientVersionOlder m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU12= m_sSystemMessageStrings_TU12=Game hosts with newer game versions have been excluded from the search results. Please download the latest game update. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX_TU12=Game hosts with newer game versions have been excluded from the search results. Please download the latest update from Xbox LIVE. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS3_TU12=Game hosts with newer game versions have been excluded from the search results. Please download the latest update from PlayStation®Network. ;m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU1SystemMessage_SystemLinkServerVersionNewer m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU13= m_sSystemMessageStrings_TU13=A game client with an older game version has failed to join your match. They require the latest game update. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX_TU13=A game client with an older game version has failed to join your match. They require the latest update from Xbox LIVE. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS3_TU13=A game client with an older game version has failed to join your match. They require the latest update from PlayStation®Network. ;m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU1SystemMessage_SystemLinkServerVersionOlder m_sSystemMessageTitles_TU14= m_sSystemMessageStrings_TU14=A game client with a newer game version has failed to join your match. Please download the latest game update. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX_TU14=A game client with a newer game version has failed to join your match. Please download the latest update from Xbox LIVE. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS3_TU14=A game client with a newer game version has failed to join your match. Please download the latest update from PlayStation®Network. XComTacticalInput m_sHelpNoAbilitiesAvailable=No abilities currently available. XComPerkManager m_strPassiveTitleePerk_AutopsyRequired=Autopsy Required m_strPassiveTxtePerk_AutopsyRequired=Enemy unknown: perform an autopsy to learn more. m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_FallenComrades=Fallen Comrades m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_FallenComrades=An ally has fallen, weakening this unit's Will. m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_BattleFatigue=Battle Fatigue m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_BattleFatigue=This unit has suffered combat wounds, weakening its Will. m_strBattleFatigueSecondWave=This unit has suffered combat wounds, weakening its Will, Aim, and Mobility. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Sprinter=Sprinter m_strBonusTitleePerk_Sprinter=Sprinter m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Sprinter=Allows the Support to move additional tiles. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_HeightAdvantage=Elevated Ground m_strBonusTitleePerk_HeightAdvantage=Elevated Ground m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_HeightAdvantage=Elevated Ground m_strPassiveTxtePerk_HeightAdvantage=Elevated Ground m_strBonusTxtePerk_HeightAdvantage=All units receive offensive bonuses against enemies on lower ground. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_HeightAdvantage=An enemy unit has elevated position and can see this unit. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Sentinel=Sentinel m_strBonusTitleePerk_Sentinel=Sentinel m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Sentinel=Sentinel m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Sentinel=Allows two reaction shots during Overwatch, instead of only one. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Sentinel=Sentinel m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Sentinel=Sentinel m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Rocketeer=Rocketeer m_strBonusTitleePerk_Rocketeer=Rocketeer m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Rocketeer=Rocketeer m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Rocketeer=Allows additional standard rocket to be fired per battle. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Rocketeer=Rocketeer ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Rocketeer=Rocketeer ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Mayhem=Mayhem m_strBonusTitleePerk_Mayhem=Mayhem m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Mayhem=Mayhem m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Mayhem=Confers additional damage based on weapon tech level to Suppression and all area-effect abilities. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Mayhem=Mayhem ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Mayhem=Mayhem ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_SmokeAndMirrors=Smoke and Mirrors m_strBonusTitleePerk_SmokeAndMirrors=Smoke and Mirrors m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_SmokeAndMirrors=Smoke and Mirrors m_strPassiveTxtePerk_SmokeAndMirrors=Allows additional use of Smoke Grenade each mission. m_strBonusTxtePerk_SmokeAndMirrors=Smoke and Mirrors m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_SmokeAndMirrors=Smoke and Mirrors m_strPassiveTitleePerk_DisablingShot=Disabling Shot m_strBonusTitleePerk_DisablingShot=Disabling Shot m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_DisablingShot=Disabling Shot m_strPassiveTxtePerk_DisablingShot=Allows the Sniper to fire a shot that causes the target's main weapon to malfunction. The target may use Reload to fix the weapon. The shot cannot inflict a critical hit. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_DisablingShot=Disabling Shot ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_DisablingShot=Disabling Shot ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_SuppressedActive=Suppressed m_strBonusTitleePerk_SuppressedActive=Suppressed m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_SuppressedActive=Suppressed m_strPassiveTxtePerk_SuppressedActive=Suppressed m_strBonusTxtePerk_SuppressedActive=Suppressed ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_SuppressedActive=Suppressed units suffer a penalty to Aim and, if they move, will be shot at by the suppressing unit. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CriticallyWounded=Critically Wounded m_strBonusTitleePerk_CriticallyWounded=Critically Wounded m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CriticallyWounded=Critically Wounded m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CriticallyWounded=Critically Wounded m_strBonusTxtePerk_CriticallyWounded=Critically Wounded ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CriticallyWounded=Critically wounded units will bleed out after a short time unless Stabilized or Revived by a Medikit. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Flying=Airborne m_strBonusTitleePerk_Flying=Airborne m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Flying=Airborne m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Flying=Airborne m_strBonusTxtePerk_Flying=Flying units can bypass ground obstacles. They can remain in flight if they have sufficient fuel. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Flying=Airborne ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Stealth=Stealth m_strBonusTitleePerk_Stealth=Ghost Mode: Active m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Stealth=Stealth m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Stealth=The Ghost Armor's stealth systems can be activated up to 4 times per battle. Activating Ghost Mode does not cost an action or end the wearer's turn. The wearer becomes invisible to enemies, but must re-activate Ghost Mode each turn to remain so. Firing from stealth confers a large bonus to critical hit chance. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Stealth=Stealthed units are much harder for enemies to see, and receive a bonus to their critical chance. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Stealth=Stealth ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_GreaterMindMerge=Greater Mind Merge m_strBonusTitleePerk_GreaterMindMerge=Mind Merged m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_GreaterMindMerge=Greater Mind Merge m_strPassiveTxtePerk_GreaterMindMerge=Merge minds with all lesser allies of the same species nearby, granting them +% critical chance and + health. m_strBonusTxtePerk_GreaterMindMerge=Receiving psionic assistance from an ally, gaining +% critical chance and + health. m_strBonusTitleePerk_GreaterMindMerger=Greater Mind Merge m_strBonusTxtePerk_GreaterMindMerger=Psionically assisting any nearby Sectoids, granting them +% critical chance and + health. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_ClusterBomb=Cluster Bomb m_strBonusTitleePerk_ClusterBomb=Cluster Bomb ERROR m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_ClusterBomb=Cluster Bomb ERROR m_strPassiveTxtePerk_ClusterBomb=Mark a large area, and after one turn, saturate it with a barrage of explosive mini-bombs. m_strBonusTxtePerk_ClusterBomb=Cluster Bomb ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_ClusterBomb=Cluster Bomb ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_PsiLance=Psi Lance m_strBonusTitleePerk_PsiLance=Psi Lance m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_PsiLance=ERROR m_strPassiveTxtePerk_PsiLance=Project a bolt of pure psi force at an enemy. m_strBonusTxtePerk_PsiLance=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_PsiLance=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Overload=Overload m_strBonusTitleePerk_Overload=ERROR m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Overload=ERROR m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Overload=Overload the unit's own power source, destroying the unit but causing explosive damage similar to a grenade's. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Overload=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Overload=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_PsiControl=Mind Control m_strBonusTitleePerk_PsiControl=Mind Control m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_PsiControl=Mind Controlled m_strPassiveTxtePerk_PsiControl=Very difficult psi technique that, if successful, grants control of the target for 3 turns. Does not work on robotic enemies. m_strBonusTxtePerk_PsiControl=Controlling an enemy unit's behavior. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_PsiControl=Mentally dominated by an enemy psi unit! m_strPassiveTitleePerk_PsiDrain=Psi Drain m_strBonusTitleePerk_PsiDrain=Psi Drain m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_PsiDrain=Psi Drain m_strPassiveTxtePerk_PsiDrain=Drain health from an ally. m_strBonusTxtePerk_PsiDrain=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_PsiDrain=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Repair=Repair m_strBonusTitleePerk_Repair=Repair m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Repair=Repair m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Repair=Repairs robotic units. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Repair=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Repair=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CannonFire=Cannon Fire m_strBonusTitleePerk_CannonFire=Cannon Fire m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CannonFire=Cannon Fire m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CannonFire=Beam attack that causes high damage and grants free Overwatch. If the Sectopod does not move, Cannon Fire can be used twice (against different enemies). m_strBonusTxtePerk_CannonFire=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CannonFire=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Implant=Implant m_strBonusTitleePerk_Implant=Implant m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Implant=Implant m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Implant=Victims are implanted with a Chryssalid egg if they are killed by a Chryssalid's attack (not from poison caused by Poisonous Claws). m_strBonusTxtePerk_Implant=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Implant=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_StunImmune=Stun Immune m_strBonusTitleePerk_StunImmune=Stun Immune m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_StunImmune=Stun Immune m_strPassiveTxtePerk_StunImmune=This unit cannot be stunned with the Arc Thrower; taking a live specimen is not possible. m_strBonusTxtePerk_StunImmune=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_StunImmune=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangeBonus=Range m_strBonusTitleePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangeBonus=Range m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangeBonus=Range m_strPassiveTxtePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangeBonus=Range m_strBonusTxtePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangeBonus=Range m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangeBonus=Range m_strPassiveTitleePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangePenalty=Range m_strBonusTitleePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangePenalty=Range m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangePenalty=Range m_strPassiveTxtePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangePenalty=Range m_strBonusTxtePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangePenalty=Range m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_OnlyForGermanModeStrings_ItemRangePenalty=Range m_strPassiveTitleePerk_ChryssalidSpawn=Chryssalid Spawn m_strBonusTitleePerk_ChryssalidSpawn=Chryssalid Spawn m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_ChryssalidSpawn=Chryssalid Spawn m_strPassiveTxtePerk_ChryssalidSpawn=Implanted Chryssalid eggs hatch into Chryssalids after 3 turns if the Zombie host is not killed. m_strBonusTxtePerk_ChryssalidSpawn=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_ChryssalidSpawn=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_MindMerge=Mind Merge m_strBonusTitleePerk_MindMerge=Mind Merged m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_MindMerge=Mind Merge ERROR m_strPassiveTxtePerk_MindMerge=Merge minds with the target, granting the target +% critical chance and + health. m_strBonusTxtePerk_MindMerge=Receiving psionic assistance from an ally, gaining +% critical chance and + health. m_strBonusTitleePerk_MindMerger=Mind Merge m_strBonusTxtePerk_MindMerger=Psionically assisting an ally, granting the ally an array of stat bonuses. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Hardened=Hardened m_strBonusTitleePerk_Hardened=Hardened m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Hardened=Hardened ERROR m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Hardened=Confers extra protection against critical hits. Enemies suffer a -% chance to inflict critical hits. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Hardened=Hardened units receive extra protection against critical hits. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Hardened=Hardened ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_ChitinPlating=Chitin Plating m_strBonusTitleePerk_ChitinPlating=Chitin Plating m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_ChitinPlating=Chitin Plating m_strPassiveTxtePerk_ChitinPlating=Confers extra protection that reduces incoming melee damage by % and grants + health. m_strBonusTxtePerk_ChitinPlating=Units with Chitin Plating suffer % less melee damage and receive + bonus health. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_ChitinPlating=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CombatStimActive=Combat Stimmed m_strBonusTitleePerk_CombatStimActive=Combat Stimmed m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CombatStimActive=Combat Stimmed m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CombatStimActive=Combat Stimmed m_strBonusTxtePerk_CombatStimActive=Units under the influence of Combat Stims are less likely to panic, move faster, and take % less damage from all sources. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CombatStimActive=ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Panicked=Panicked m_strBonusTitleePerk_Panicked=Panicked m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Panicked=Panicked m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Panicked=Panicked m_strBonusTxtePerk_Panicked=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Panicked=Panicked units have a chance to move or act unpredictably. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_PrecisionShot=Headshot m_strBonusTitleePerk_PrecisionShot=Headshot m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_PrecisionShot=Headshot m_strPassiveTxtePerk_PrecisionShot=Fire a shot with +% critical chance and extra damage on critical hits, based on the tech level of the sniper rifle. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_PrecisionShot=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_PrecisionShot=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_SquadSight=Squadsight m_strBonusTitleePerk_SquadSight=Squadsight m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_SquadSight=Squadsight m_strPassiveTxtePerk_SquadSight=Allows firing at targets in any ally's sight radius. m_strBonusTxtePerk_SquadSight=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_SquadSight=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_TooCloseForComfort=Too Close For Comfort m_strBonusTitleePerk_TooCloseForComfort=Too Close For Comfort m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_TooCloseForComfort=Too Close For Comfort m_strPassiveTxtePerk_TooCloseForComfort=Aim penalty for close proximity is halved. m_strBonusTxtePerk_TooCloseForComfort=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_TooCloseForComfort=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Gunslinger=Gunslinger m_strBonusTitleePerk_Gunslinger=Gunslinger m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Gunslinger=Gunslinger m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Gunslinger=Confers bonus damage with pistols. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Gunslinger=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Gunslinger=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_DamnGoodGround=Damn Good Ground m_strBonusTitleePerk_DamnGoodGround=Damn Good Ground m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_DamnGoodGround=Damn Good Ground m_strPassiveTxtePerk_DamnGoodGround=Confers + Aim and + Defense against enemies at lower elevation, in addition to the usual elevation bonuses. m_strBonusTxtePerk_DamnGoodGround=Units with Damn Good Ground take greater advantage of elevated ground, and receive extra offensive bonuses. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_DamnGoodGround=DGG ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_SnapShot=Snap Shot m_strBonusTitleePerk_SnapShot=Snap Shot m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_SnapShot=Snap Shot: Offensive Penalty m_strPassiveTxtePerk_SnapShot=Removes the sniper rifle's restriction on firing and Overwatch after moving. Any shots taken suffer a - Aim penalty. m_strBonusTxtePerk_SnapShot=Snap Shot ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_SnapShot=Units with Snap Shot that move before firing suffer an Aim penalty on sniper rifle shots. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Opportunist=Opportunist m_strBonusTitleePerk_Opportunist=Opportunist m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Opportunist=Opportunist m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Opportunist=Eliminates the Aim penalty on reaction shots, and allows reaction shots to cause critical hits. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Opportunist=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Opportunist=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Executioner=Executioner m_strBonusTitleePerk_Executioner=Executioner m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Executioner=Executioner m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Executioner=Confers + Aim against targets with less than % health. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Executioner=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Executioner=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_LowProfile=Low Profile m_strBonusTitleePerk_LowProfile=Low Profile m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_LowProfile=Low Profile m_strPassiveTxtePerk_LowProfile=Makes partial cover count as full. m_strBonusTxtePerk_LowProfile=Units with Low Profile treat partial cover as full. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_LowProfile=Low Profile ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_DoubleTap=Double Tap m_strBonusTitleePerk_DoubleTap=Double Tap: Available m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_DoubleTap=Double Tap m_strPassiveTxtePerk_DoubleTap=Allows both actions to be used for Standard Shot, Headshot, or Disabling Shot, provided no moves were made. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_DoubleTap=Unit has not yet moved this turn and may therefore fire the sniper rifle twice. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_DoubleTap=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_BattleScanner=Battle Scanner m_strBonusTitleePerk_BattleScanner=Battle Scanner m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_BattleScanner=Battle Scanner m_strPassiveTxtePerk_BattleScanner=Scanning device that, when thrown, creates a new source of vision for turns. Can only be used times per battle. m_strBonusTxtePerk_BattleScanner=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_BattleScanner=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_InTheZone=In The Zone m_strBonusTitleePerk_InTheZone=In The Zone m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_InTheZone=In The Zone m_strPassiveTxtePerk_InTheZone=Killing a flanked or uncovered target with the sniper rifle does not cost an action. m_strBonusTxtePerk_InTheZone=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_InTheZone=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_RunAndGun=Run & Gun m_strBonusTitleePerk_RunAndGun=Running & Gunning m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_RunAndGun=Run & Gun m_strPassiveTxtePerk_RunAndGun=Allows firing or Overwatch after Dashing on the turn Run & Gun is activated. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_RunAndGun=Units under the effect of Run & Gun may fire after Dashing. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_RunAndGun=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Aggression=Aggression m_strBonusTitleePerk_Aggression=Aggression m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Aggression=Aggression m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Aggression=Confers +% critical chance per enemy in sight (max +%). m_strBonusTxtePerk_Aggression=Units with Aggression receive a bonus to critical hit chance for each enemy in sight. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Aggression=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_TacticalSense=Tactical Sense m_strBonusTitleePerk_TacticalSense=Tactical Sense: Active m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_TacticalSense=Tactical Sense m_strPassiveTxtePerk_TacticalSense=Confers + Defense per enemy in sight (max +). m_strBonusTxtePerk_TacticalSense=Units with Tactical Sense receive a defensive bonus for each enemy in sight. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_TacticalSense=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CloseAndPersonal=Close and Personal m_strBonusTitleePerk_CloseAndPersonal=Close and Personal m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CloseAndPersonal=Close and Personal m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CloseAndPersonal=Confers +% critical chance against adjacent targets. The bonus declines with distance from the target. m_strBonusTxtePerk_CloseAndPersonal=Bonus to critical hit chance that increases with proximity to target. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CloseAndPersonal=C&P ERROR m_strPassiveTitleePerk_LightningReflexes=Lightning Reflexes m_strBonusTitleePerk_LightningReflexes=Lightning Reflexes m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_LightningReflexes=Lightning Reflexes m_strPassiveTxtePerk_LightningReflexes=Forces the first reaction shot against this unit each turn to miss. m_strBonusTxtePerk_LightningReflexes=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_LightningReflexes=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_BringEmOn=Bring 'Em On m_strBonusTitleePerk_BringEmOn=Bring 'Em On: Active m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_BringEmOn=Bring 'Em On m_strPassiveTxtePerk_BringEmOn=Adds damage on critical hits for each enemy the squad can see (up to ). m_strBonusTxtePerk_BringEmOn=Enemies in sight! + damage on critical hits for each such enemy. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_BringEmOn=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Flush=Flush m_strBonusTitleePerk_Flush=Flush m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Flush=Flushed m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Flush=Fire a shot that causes enemies to run out of cover. The shot is easy to hit with, but does reduced damage. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Flush=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Flush=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Evade=Evasion m_strBonusTitleePerk_Evade=Evade m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Evade=Evade m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Evade=Enemies targeting this unit when it is airborne suffer a - Aim penalty. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Evade=Evade m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Evade=Evade m_strPassiveTitleePerk_BloodCall=Blood Call m_strBonusTitleePerk_BloodCall=Blood Frenzied m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_BloodCall=Blood Call m_strPassiveTxtePerk_BloodCall=Unleash a bestial roar that inspires nearby allies of the same species to greater speed, focus, and resolve for turns. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_BloodCall=Units frenzied by Blood Call have bonuses to Aim, Will, and mobility. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_BloodCall=Blood Call m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Intimidate=Intimidate m_strBonusTitleePerk_Intimidate=Intimidate m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Intimidate=Intimidate m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Intimidate=Reacts unpredictably when wounded, provoking panic in enemies. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Intimidate=Intimidate m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Intimidate=Intimidate m_strPassiveTitleePerk_BullRush=Bull Rush m_strBonusTitleePerk_BullRush=Bull Rush m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_BullRush=Bull Rush m_strPassiveTxtePerk_BullRush=Charge in a straight line through cover to unleash a devastating melee attack. m_strBonusTxtePerk_BullRush=Bull Rush m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_BullRush=Bull Rush m_strPassiveTitleePerk_BloodLust=Bloodlust m_strBonusTitleePerk_BloodLust=Bloodlust m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_BloodLust=Bloodlust m_strPassiveTxtePerk_BloodLust=Allows the Berserker to charge an enemy that wounds it. m_strBonusTxtePerk_BloodLust=Bloodlust m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_BloodLust=Bloodlust m_strPassiveTitleePerk_DeathBlossom=Death Blossom m_strBonusTitleePerk_DeathBlossom=Death Blossom m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_DeathBlossom=Death Blossom m_strPassiveTxtePerk_DeathBlossom=Project an intense energy field from Closed position, damaging all nearby enemies. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_DeathBlossom=Death Blossom m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_DeathBlossom=Death Blossom m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Launch=Launch m_strBonusTitleePerk_Launch=Launch m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Launch=Launch m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Launch=Move anywhere on the battlefield in a single turn. Launch cannot be used indoors. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Launch=Launch m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Launch=Launch m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Bombard=Bombard m_strBonusTitleePerk_Bombard=Bombard m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Bombard=Bombard m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Bombard=Throw or launch grenades over exceptionally long distances. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Bombard=Bombard m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Bombard=Bombard m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Poison=Poisonous Claws m_strBonusTitleePerk_Poison=Claw Poisoned ERROR m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Poison=Poisoned m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Poison=Poison enemies wounded with melee attacks. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Poison=Claw Poisoned ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Poison=Poisoned units take damage over time. The poison wears off after a few turns and can be removed by a Medikit. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Leap=Leap m_strBonusTitleePerk_Leap=Leap m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Leap=Leap m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Leap=Allows vertical leaps onto elevated surfaces during movement. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Leap=Leap m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Leap=Leap m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Plague=Poison Spit m_strBonusTitleePerk_Plague=spit poison ERROR m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Plague=Poisoned m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Plague=Spit poison at long range, causing a noxious cloud to remain briefly on the battlefield. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Plague=spit poison ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Plague=Poisoned units take damage over time. The poison wears off after a few turns, and can be removed by a Medikit. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_RapidFire=Rapid Fire m_strBonusTitleePerk_RapidFire=Rapid Fire m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_RapidFire=Rapid Fire m_strPassiveTxtePerk_RapidFire=Take two shots against a single target in quick succession. Each shot carries a - penalty to Aim. m_strBonusTxtePerk_RapidFire=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_RapidFire=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CloseCombatSpecialist=Close Combat Specialist m_strBonusTitleePerk_CloseCombatSpecialist=Close Combat Specialist m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CloseCombatSpecialist=Close Combat Specialist m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CloseCombatSpecialist=Confers a reaction shot against any enemy who closes to within 4 tiles. Does not require overwatch. m_strBonusTxtePerk_CloseCombatSpecialist=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CloseCombatSpecialist=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_WillToSurvive=Will to Survive m_strBonusTitleePerk_WillToSurvive=Will to Survive: Active m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_WillToSurvive=Will to Survive m_strPassiveTxtePerk_WillToSurvive=Reduces all normal damage taken by if in cover and not flanked. m_strBonusTxtePerk_WillToSurvive=In cover and not flanked: incoming damage is reduced by . m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_WillToSurvive=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_KillerInstinct=Killer Instinct m_strBonusTitleePerk_KillerInstinct=Killer Instinct m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_KillerInstinct=Killer Instinct m_strPassiveTxtePerk_KillerInstinct=Activating Run & Gun now also grants +% critical damage for the rest of the turn. m_strBonusTxtePerk_KillerInstinct=+% critical damage for the rest of this turn. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_KillerInstinct=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Resilience=Resilience m_strBonusTitleePerk_Resilience=Resilience m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Resilience=Resilience m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Resilience=Confers immunity to critical hits. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Resilience=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Resilience=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_FireRocket=Fire Rocket m_strBonusTitleePerk_FireRocket=Fire Rocket m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_FireRocket=Fire Rocket m_strPassiveTxtePerk_FireRocket=Fire a rocket using an equipped launcher. This ability cannot be used after moving, nor more than once per mission. m_strBonusTxtePerk_FireRocket=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_FireRocket=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_TracerBeams=Holo-Targeting m_strBonusTitleePerk_TracerBeams=Holo-Targeting m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_TracerBeams=Holo-Targeting: Active m_strPassiveTxtePerk_TracerBeams=Shooting at or suppressing enemies also confers + Aim to any allies' attacks on those enemies. m_strBonusTxtePerk_TracerBeams=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_TracerBeams=Marked with Holo-Targeting: easier for all enemies to hit. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_HEATAmmo=HEAT Ammo m_strBonusTitleePerk_HEATAmmo=HEAT Ammo m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_HEATAmmo=HEAT Ammo m_strPassiveTxtePerk_HEATAmmo=Confers +% damage against robotic enemies. m_strBonusTxtePerk_HEATAmmo=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_HEATAmmo=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_FocusedSuppression=Suppression m_strBonusTitleePerk_FocusedSuppression=Suppression m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_FocusedSuppression=Suppression m_strPassiveTxtePerk_FocusedSuppression=Can fire a special shot that grants reaction fire at a single target. The target also suffers a - Aim penalty. m_strBonusTxtePerk_FocusedSuppression=Suppressing an enemy: will get a reaction shot if that enemy moves. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_FocusedSuppression=Suppressed: large penalties to Aim, and will receive a reaction shot from the suppressing enemy. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_ShredderRocket=Shredder Rocket m_strBonusTitleePerk_ShredderRocket=Shredder Rocket m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_ShredderRocket=Shredded m_strPassiveTxtePerk_ShredderRocket=Fire a rocket that causes all enemies hit to take +% damage from all sources for the next turns. The rocket's blast is weaker than a standard rocket's. m_strBonusTxtePerk_ShredderRocket=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_ShredderRocket=Units hit by a Shredder Rocket take increased damage from all sources for turns. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_RapidReaction=Rapid Reaction m_strBonusTitleePerk_RapidReaction=Rapid Reaction m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_RapidReaction=Rapid Reaction m_strPassiveTxtePerk_RapidReaction=Confers a second reaction shot, if on Overwatch and the first reaction shot is a hit. m_strBonusTxtePerk_RapidReaction=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_RapidReaction=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Grenadier=Grenadier m_strBonusTitleePerk_Grenadier=Grenadier m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Grenadier=Grenadier m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Grenadier=Allows grenades in a single inventory slot. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Grenadier=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Grenadier=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_DangerZone=Danger Zone m_strBonusTitleePerk_DangerZone=Danger Zone m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_DangerZone=Danger Zone m_strPassiveTxtePerk_DangerZone=Increases area of effect on Suppression and all rocket attacks by tiles. m_strBonusTxtePerk_DangerZone=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_DangerZone=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_BulletSwarm=Bullet Swarm m_strBonusTitleePerk_BulletSwarm=Bullet Swarm m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_BulletSwarm=Bullet Swarm m_strPassiveTxtePerk_BulletSwarm=Firing the primary weapon as the first action no longer ends the turn. m_strBonusTxtePerk_BulletSwarm=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_BulletSwarm=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_ExtraConditioning=Extra Conditioning m_strBonusTitleePerk_ExtraConditioning=Extra Conditioning m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_ExtraConditioning=Extra Conditioning m_strPassiveTxtePerk_ExtraConditioning=Confers bonus health based on which type of armor is equipped. Heavier armor increases the bonus. m_strBonusTxtePerk_ExtraConditioning=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_ExtraConditioning=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_FirstBlood=Rocketeer m_strBonusTitleePerk_FirstBlood=Rocketeer m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_FirstBlood=Rocketeer m_strPassiveTxtePerk_FirstBlood=Allows a second use of Fire Rocket in each mission. m_strBonusTxtePerk_FirstBlood=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_FirstBlood=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_SmokeBomb=Smoke Grenade m_strBonusTitleePerk_SmokeBomb=Smoke Coverage m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_SmokeBomb=Smoke Grenade m_strPassiveTxtePerk_SmokeBomb=Deploy a smoke grenade once per mission. The smoke confers + defense to all units, not just allies, and lasts through the enemy turn. m_strBonusTxtePerk_SmokeBomb=Units in smoke receive + Defense. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_SmokeBomb=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CoveringFire=Covering Fire m_strBonusTitleePerk_CoveringFire=Covering Fire m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CoveringFire=Covering Fire m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CoveringFire=Allows reaction shots to trigger on enemy attacks, not just movement. m_strBonusTxtePerk_CoveringFire=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CoveringFire=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_FieldMedic=Field Medic m_strBonusTitleePerk_FieldMedic=Field Medic m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_FieldMedic=Field Medic m_strPassiveTxtePerk_FieldMedic=Allows medikits to be used times per battle instead of once. m_strBonusTxtePerk_FieldMedic=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_FieldMedic=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CombatDrugs=Combat Drugs m_strBonusTitleePerk_CombatDrugs=Combat Drugs m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CombatDrugs=Combat Drugs m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CombatDrugs=Smoke Grenades now contain powerful stimulants that grant + Will and +% critical chance for all units in the cloud. m_strBonusTxtePerk_CombatDrugs=Units in smoke that has been infused with Combat Drugs receive + Will and + critical chance. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CombatDrugs=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_DenseSmoke=Dense Smoke m_strBonusTitleePerk_DenseSmoke=Dense Smoke m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_DenseSmoke=Dense Smoke m_strPassiveTxtePerk_DenseSmoke=Smoke Grenades have increased area of effect and further increase units' Defense by . m_strBonusTxtePerk_DenseSmoke=Units in dense smoke receive an additional + Defense. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_DenseSmoke=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_DeepPockets=Deep Pockets m_strBonusTitleePerk_DeepPockets=Deep Pockets m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_DeepPockets=Deep Pockets m_strPassiveTxtePerk_DeepPockets=Confers an additional item slot in inventory. m_strBonusTxtePerk_DeepPockets=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_DeepPockets=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_RifleSuppression=Rifle Suppression m_strBonusTitleePerk_RifleSuppression=Rifle Suppression m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_RifleSuppression=Rifle Suppression m_strPassiveTxtePerk_RifleSuppression=Fire a barrage that pins down a target, granting reaction fire against it and imposing a penalty to Aim. m_strBonusTxtePerk_RifleSuppression=A units that is suppressing an enemy will get a reaction fire opportunity against that enemy if it moves. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_RifleSuppression=Suppressed units suffer a - penalty to Aim, and will be fired upon if they move. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Revive=Revive m_strBonusTitleePerk_Revive=Revive m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Revive=Revive m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Revive=Allows Medikits to revive critically wounded soldiers at % of maximum health, instead of just stabilizing them. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Revive=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Revive=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Savior=Savior m_strBonusTitleePerk_Savior=Savior m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Savior=Savior m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Savior=Medikits restore more health per use. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Savior=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Savior=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_MindFray=Mindfray m_strBonusTitleePerk_MindFray=Mindfray m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_MindFray=Hallucinating m_strPassiveTxtePerk_MindFray=Use psi abilities in combat to unlock further psi training. Causes the target to lose grip on reality, inflicting penalties to Aim, Will, and mobility, and doing base damage. Robotic units are immune. Lasts turns. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_MindFray=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_MindFray=Units subject to Mindfray suffer penalties to Aim, Will, and mobility. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_TelekineticField=Telekinetic Field m_strBonusTitleePerk_TelekineticField=Inside Telekinetic Field m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_TelekineticField=Telekinetic Field m_strPassiveTxtePerk_TelekineticField=Create an immobile telekinetic field that lasts through the enemy turn. The field distorts and deflects incoming attacks, granting + Defense to both allies and enemies within the field. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_TelekineticField=Units protected by a Telekinetic Field receive + Defense. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_TelekineticField=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_PsiInspiration=Psi Inspiration m_strBonusTitleePerk_PsiInspiration=Inspired m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_PsiInspiration=Psi Inspiration m_strPassiveTxtePerk_PsiInspiration=Removes Mindfray and panic from all allies within 3 tiles, and strengthen their Will by + for turns. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_PsiInspiration=Will increased by the inspiration of a psionic ally. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_PsiInspiration=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_MindControl=Mind Control m_strBonusTitleePerk_MindControl=Mind Control m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_MindControl=Mind Controlled m_strPassiveTxtePerk_MindControl=Very difficult psi technique that, if successful, grants control of the target for turns. Robotic enemies are immune. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_MindControl=Using Mind Control allows control of an enemy unit. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_MindControl=Mind Controlled units are under the enemy side's control. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_PsiPanic=Psi Panic m_strBonusTitleePerk_PsiPanic=Psi Panic m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_PsiPanic=Psi Panicked m_strPassiveTxtePerk_PsiPanic=Cause target to panic on its following turn, if the target's Will is overcome. Robotic enemies are immune. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_PsiPanic=An enemy has used psi capability to make this unit panic. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_PsiPanic=Panicked units have a chance to move or act unpredictably. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_Rift=Rift m_strBonusTitleePerk_Rift=Rift m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_Rift=Rift m_strPassiveTxtePerk_Rift=Devastate an area with a storm of psi energy. The rift does more damage against targets with low Will, and reduced damage against targets with high Will. turn cooldown. m_strBonusTxtePerk_Rift=ERROR m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_Rift=Units in a Rift take moderate damage during the first turn and much more on the next turn if they remain in the affected area. High Will can reduce the damage; low Will can make it worse. m_strPassiveTitleePerk_MindShield=Mind Shield m_strBonusTitleePerk_MindShield=Mind Shield m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_MindShield=Mind Shield m_strPassiveTxtePerk_MindShield=A device that protects the wearer's mind, increasing their Will. m_strBonusTxtePerk_MindShield=Description of bonus m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_MindShield=Description of penalty m_strPassiveTitleePerk_CivilianCover=Head Down m_strBonusTitleePerk_CivilianCover=Head Down m_strPenaltyTitleePerk_CivilianCover=Head Down m_strPassiveTxtePerk_CivilianCover=Civilians can duck their heads and crouch for a small Defense bonus, even when not in cover. m_strBonusTxtePerk_CivilianCover=This civilian is keeping his or her head down, in an effort to avoid enemy attacks. m_strPenaltyTxtePerk_CivilianCover=Description of penalty XGAction_Fire m_sTargetMissDamageDisplay=Missed! m_sTracerBeamDamageDisplay=Holo-Targeting m_sChitinPlatingDamageDisplay= m_sCombatStimesDamageDisplay= m_strTargetNameEnemy=Enemy m_strTargetNameFriend=Friend m_strTargetNameCivilian=Civilian m_sShotHasTarget=Shot has target! m_sShotHasTargets=Shot has targets! XGAction_FireOverwatchExecuting m_strReactionFire= m_strAlienReactionFire= XComProjectile_FragGrenade XGAmmo m_strType=Ammo XGWeapon m_strMedikitII=Medikit II m_strArcThrowerII=Arc Thrower II XGAmmo_AlienGrenade m_strWeapon=Alien Grenade XGAmmo_ArcThrower m_strWeapon=Arc Thrower XGAmmo_AssaultRifle m_strName=Assault Rifle Clip m_strWeapon=Assault Rifle m_strNotes=Ammo for the assault rifle. XGAmmo_BaitGrenade XGAmmo_BlasterLauncher m_strName=Blaster Bomb m_strWeapon=Blaster Launcher m_strNotes=Blaster Bombs are the programmable, pinpoint warheads fired by the Blaster Launcher. Exceedingly large, exceedingly expensive and devastatingly efficient. XGAmmo_FragGrenade m_strName=Frag Grenade Ammo m_strWeapon=Frag Grenade m_strNotes=This should never be displayed. XGAmmo_HeavyLaser m_strWeapon=Heavy Laser XGAmmo_HeavyPlasma m_strWeapon=Heavy Plasma XGAmmo_LaserAssaultRifle m_strWeapon=Laser Assault Rifle XGAmmo_LaserPistol m_strWeapon=Laser Pistol XGAmmo_LaserSniperRifle m_strWeapon=Laser Sniper Rifle XGAmmo_PlasmaAssaultRifle m_strWeapon=Plasma Assault Rifle XGAmmo_PlasmaBlade m_strWeapon=Plasma Blade XGAmmo_PlasmaPistol m_strName=Plasma Pistol Clip m_strWeapon=Plasma Pistol m_strNotes=Ammo for the plasma pistol. XGAmmo_PlasmaSniperRifle m_strWeapon=Plasma Sniper Rifle XGAmmo_Pistol m_strName=Pistol Clip m_strWeapon=Pistol m_strNotes=Ammo for the pistol. XGAmmo_RocketLauncher m_strName=Rocket m_strWeapon=Rocket Launcher m_strNotes=Required by the rocket launcher, rockets are bulky and expensive, but effective. XGAmmo_ScienceDevice XGAmmo_Shotgun m_strName=Shotgun Clip m_strWeapon=Tactical Shotgun m_strNotes=Ammo for the shotgun. XGAmmo_SmokeGrenade m_strWeapon=Smoke Grenade XGAmmo_SniperRifle m_strName=Sniper Rifle Clip m_strWeapon=Sniper Rifle m_strNotes=Ammo for the sniper rifle. Rod XGArmor m_strType=Armor XGArmor_LevelIMedium m_strName=Kevlar Body Armor XGArmor_LevelIIHeavy m_strName=Heavy Carapace Armor m_strNotes=The Heavy Carapace Armor allows a soldier to withstand heavy damage while wielding two weapons at once. Inventory and mobility, however, are severly restricted. XGArmor_LevelIILight m_strName=Light Carapace Armor m_strNotes=The Light Carapace Armor is extremely light and flexible, while still offering a significant defense against alien weapons. A soldier in this armor can climb almost any surface, though they cannot carry as much gear. XGArmor_LevelIIMedium m_strName=Carapace Armor m_strNotes=The Carapace Armor is both stronger and lighter than our conventional armor, allowing soldiers to carry more gear even as they withstand greater damage. XGArmor_LevelIIIHeavy m_strName=Golem Armor m_strNotes=The Golem is impervious to damage. XGArmor_LevelIIILight m_strName=Ghost Armor m_strNotes=The Ghost is capable of vanishing from sight. XGArmor_LevelIIIMedium m_strName=Titan Armor m_strNotes=The Titan armor provides an excellent defense against alien weapons. XGArmor_LevelIIIMediumAir m_strName=Archangel Armor m_strNotes=The Archangel is capable of flight. XGArmor_Psionic m_strName=Psionic m_strNotes=Bring powers of the mind to the battlefield. XGArtifact_AlienAlloys m_strName=Alien Alloys m_strNotes= XGArtifact_AlienIntelligence m_strName=Alien Intelligence m_strNotes= XGArtifact_Elerium115 m_strName=Elerium-115 m_strNotes= XGArtifact_Navigation m_strName=UFO Navigation Hardware m_strNotes= XGArtifact_PowerSource m_strName=UFO Power Source m_strNotes= XGArtifact_SectoidCorpse m_strName=Sectoid Corpse m_strNotes= XGArtifact_FloaterCorpse m_strName=Floater Corpse m_strNotes= XGArtifact_MutonCorpse m_strName=Muton Corpse m_strNotes= XGArtifact_SectopodDroneCorpse m_strName=Drone Wreck m_strNotes= XGArtifact_MummyPod m_strName=Mummy Pod m_strNotes= XGArtifact_Technology m_strName=Alien Technology m_strNotes= XGArtifact_CommunicationsDevice m_strName=Alien Communication Device m_strNotes= m_strHelp=Using this loot will give +2 to the soldiers TAC for the remainder of combat. If not used, loot can be disassembled for parts back at HQ. XGArtifact_AlienSalvage_Food m_strName=Alien Salvage Food m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_AlienSalvage_Technology m_strName=Alien Salvage Technology m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_AlienSalvage_Entertainment m_strName=Alien Salvage Entertainment m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_AlienSalvage_Elerium115 m_strName=Alien Salvage Elerium115 m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_MedicalStation m_strName=Alien Medical Station m_strNotes= m_strHelp=Using this loot will fully restore a soldier's hit points. If not used, loot can be disassembled for parts back at HQ. XGArtifact_Alien_Beacon m_strName=Alien Beacon m_strNotes= m_strHelp=Use this beacon to deactivate the power core. XGArtifact_Interact m_strName=Alien Console m_strNotes= m_strHelp=Hack this console. XGArtifact_Salvage m_strName=Alien Salvage m_strNotes= m_strHelp=Take this salvage back to your base. XGArtifact_UFO_I m_strName=UFO Hull Section m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_UFO_II m_strName=Hyperwave Transmitter m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_UFO_III m_strName=Plasma Cannons m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_UFO_IV m_strName=UFO Power Core m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGArtifact_UFO_V m_strName=Psi Link m_strNotes= m_strHelp= XGBattleDesc m_strSkirmishOpName=Tactical Skirmish m_sLocation=%sCITY, %sSTATE %sCOUNTRY m_aCities0=Animosa m_aCities1=Liberty m_aCities2=Grapevine m_aCities3=Gallop m_aCities4=Kearney m_aCities5=Neosho m_aCities6=Oxford m_aCities7=Enid m_aCities8=Hayes m_aCities9=Woodall m_aCities10=Goodland m_aCities11=Excelsior Springs m_aCities12=Lexington m_aCities13=Empire Falls m_aStates0=Missouri m_aStates1=Iowa m_aStates2=Kansas m_aStates3=Nebraska m_aStates4=Minnesota m_aStates5=Michigan m_aStates6=Wisconsin m_aStates7=Oklahoma m_aStates8=Arkansas m_aStates9=Texas m_aStates10=Colorado m_aStates11=Utah m_aStates12=Idaho m_aCountries0=U.S.A m_aCountries1=U.S.A XGBattleResult_SP m_strUFO=UFO Intercepted! m_strTerror=City Defended! m_strActI=Alien Base Destroyed! m_strActII=Alien Destroyer Neutralized! m_sAliensKilled=Aliens killed: m_sXComKilled=XCOM Casualties: m_strPanicReduced=Panic Level Reduced by m_strPanicUnchanged=Panic Level Unchanged. m_sBonusShortMission=Mission completed in 10 turns: m_sBonusNoCasualties=No XCOM Casualties: m_strBonus=Bonus! m_strPaniHelp=Shooting down UFOs is the easiest way to reduce panic. m_sArtifactsRecovered=Total Alien Artifacts Recovered: m_sArtifactTip=The Engineering facility can break down Alien Artifacts into parts. m_sSquadStatus=Squad Status: m_sKIA=KIA m_sWounded=Wounded m_sReady=Ready m_sPromoted=Promoted! m_sDamaged=Damaged m_sDestroyed=Destroyed m_sSoldierTip=Go the Barracks facility to upgrade your newly promoted soldiers. m_sChooseReward=Choose a Mission Reward XGCharacter_Civilian m_sCivilian=Civilian m_sRandom=Random XGTacticalGameCoreNativeBase m_aRankNames0=Rookie m_aRankNames1=Squaddie m_aRankNames2=Corporal m_aRankNames3=Sergeant m_aRankNames4=Lieutenant m_aRankNames5=Captain m_aRankNames6=Major m_aRankNames7=Colonel m_aRankAbbr0=Rk. m_aRankAbbr1=Sq. m_aRankAbbr2=Cpl. m_aRankAbbr3=Sgt. m_aRankAbbr4=Lt. m_aRankAbbr5=Cpt. m_aRankAbbr6=Maj. m_aRankAbbr7=Col. m_aPsiRankNames0=None m_aPsiRankNames1=Trainee m_aPsiRankNames2=Specialist m_aPsiRankNames3=Operative m_aPsiRankNames4=Volunteer m_aPsiRankAbbr0=None m_aPsiRankAbbr1=Trne. m_aPsiRankAbbr2=Spc. m_aPsiRankAbbr3=Opr. m_aPsiRankAbbr4=Vol. m_strYearSuffix= m_strMonthSuffix= m_strDaySuffix= XGTacticalGameCore m_sClassName=Soldier m_sNickName=F.N.G m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_Speed=Speed! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_LightningReflexesUsed=Lightning Reflexes! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_UnitNotStunned=Stun failed! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_Panicking=Panicked! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_Poisoned=Poisoned! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_Shredded=Shredded m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_TracerBeam=Holo-Targeting m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_AbilityErrMultiShotFail=ERROR- MULTISHOT FAILURE! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_AbilityCurePoisonFlyover=Poison Cured m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_AbilityOpportunistFlyover=Opportunist m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_ReactionFireActive=Reaction Fire status: Active m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_ReactionFireDisabled=Reaction Fire status: Disabled m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_InTheZoneProc=In The Zone! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_DoubleTapProc=Double Tap! m_aUnexpandedLocalizedStringseULS_ExecutionerProc=Executioner m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitHoverFuel=Flight Fuel(/) m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitHoverEnabled=Fuel: / m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitReflectedAttack= reflected attack! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_WeaponOverheated= OVERHEAT! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_WeaponCooledDown= cooled down! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_AbilityErrFailed= FAILED! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitInCloseCombat=NOT USED ANYMORE: entered close combat! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitReactionShot= takes a reaction shot! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitCriticallyWounded= is critically wounded! Use a Medikit to stabilize! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_SoldierDied= was killed! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_TankDied= was destroyed! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitIsStunned= is stunned! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitRecovered= recovered from critical wound! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitStabilized= has been stabilized! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitBleedOut=Turns remaining until bleeds out: m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitBledOut= bled out! m_aExpandedLocalizedStringseELS_UnitReturnDeath= has been revived! m_aSoldierClassNameseSC_None=Rookie m_aSoldierClassNameseSC_Sniper=Sniper m_aSoldierClassNameseSC_HeavyWeapons=Heavy m_aSoldierClassNameseSC_Support=Support m_aSoldierClassNameseSC_Assault=Assault m_aSoldierClassNameseSC_Psi=Psionic m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_None=None m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_AssaultCaptainOffense=Gunner m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SniperCaptainAim=Dead Eye m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SniperCaptainMobile=Hunter m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_HeavyCaptainBullets=Machine Gunner m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_HeavyCaptainExplosive=Demolitionist m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SupportCaptainSuppression=Tac Officer m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SupportCaptainHealing=Medic m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SupportSquaddie=Smokejumper m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_AssaultSquaddie=Recon m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_HeavySquaddie=Rocketman m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SniperSquaddie=Marksman m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SupportColonel=Imperator m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_AssaultColonel=Commando m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_HeavyColonel=Juggernaut m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_SniperColonel=Agent m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_PsiSniperMajor=Psi Assassin m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_PsiSupportMajor=Psi Guardian m_aSoldierMPTemplateeMPT_PsiAssaultMajor=Psi Warrior m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_None=None m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_AssaultCaptainOffense= The Gunner is an offense-oriented Assault soldier\n His training set maximizes mobility and damage m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SniperCaptainAim= This Sniper build emphasizes squad positioning and accuracy\n Best on maps with a lot of elevated positions and places to hide m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SniperCaptainMobile= The Hunter template opts for mobility and flexibility over pure offense\n The Executioner ability, however, makes this soldier great at finishing off wounded enemies m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_HeavyCaptainBullets= The Machine Gunner retains the use of the rocket launcher, but training is focused on LMG abilities\n Use this build for focused damage and area denial m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_HeavyCaptainExplosive= Use this build if you like to blow things up a lot\n Note that the Grenadier training on this template is useless if the soldier has no grenade in the Item slot, so make sure to save enough points for one m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SupportCaptainSuppression= This version of the Support soldier focuses on offensive buffs and area protection with the Smoke Grenade ability\n Healing capacity is minimal, but a medikit is still not out of place on this soldier m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SupportCaptainHealing= The Medic build takes all the training that improves Medikit use\n If this soldier does not equip a Medikit in the Item slot, two of the abilities will be wasted m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SupportSquaddie= A basic Support soldier with the Smoke Grenade ability\n Smoke Grenade can turn the tide of a battle if timed correctly m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_AssaultSquaddie= This Assault soldier has only the Run & Gun ability, improving mobility and quick strike capability, but lacks other offensive training m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_HeavySquaddie= The Rocketman is the Heavy soldier with only the Fire Rocket ability\n The LMG is still useful once the rocket is fired m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SniperSquaddie= Headshot is the only ability in this build\n This option can be an economical way to threaten individual high value enemy targets m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SupportColonel= A Colonel-rank Support with an emphasis on area control (not healing), the Imperator is a versatile fighter and force multiplier m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_AssaultColonel= The Commando is a balanced, high-rank Assault build\n Resilience provides immunity to critical hits, which can dramatically undermine certain enemy squad compositions This soldier has Extra Conditioning, which awards bonus health based on armor; it may be useful to save points for good armor m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_HeavyColonel= The Grenadier ability is wasted if no grenade is equipped\n This soldier's training has several repeated-fire abilities; be sure to manage ammo carefully m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_SniperColonel= The Agent is a balanced Sniper build at max rank\n The blend of abilities allows a large variety of ways to deal damage to various target types m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_PsiSniperMajor= A high level Sniper build with offensive psi abilities, the Psi Assassin is lethal in almost any one-on-one matchup m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_PsiSupportMajor= The Psi Guardian combines conventional healing with defensive psi abilities\n A team with a well-used Psi Guardian will be very hard to kill m_aSoldierMPTemplateTacticalTexteMPT_PsiAssaultMajor= The Psi Warrior's extreme mobility and tactical flexibility let the soldier set up Mind Control with ease\n The emphasis on defensive Assault abilities helps preserve this valuable soldier This Heavy build has Extra Conditioning, which awards bonus health based on armor; it may be useful to save points for good armor EmptyLoadout=Empty Loadout XGCharacter_Tank m_sFirstName=S.H.I.V. m_sLastName=Minigun m_sClassName=Weapons Platforms XGLoadoutMgr LoadoutNames0=Empty LoadoutNames1=Random Weapon LoadoutNames2= LoadoutNames3=Pistolier LoadoutNames4=Rifleman LoadoutNames5=LaserRifleman LoadoutNames6=Shotgunner LoadoutNames7=Burner LoadoutNames8=ArcThrower LoadoutNames9=Sniper LoadoutNames10=Laser Sniper LoadoutNames11=Rocketman LoadoutNames12=Rocketman w.LaserPistol LoadoutNames13=Spotter LoadoutNames14=Laser Spotter LoadoutNames15=Medic LoadoutNames16=Minigunner LoadoutNames17=Heavy Laser LoadoutNames18=Minigun S.H.I.V. LoadoutNames19=Sentry S.H.I.V. LoadoutNames20=Laser S.H.I.V. LoadoutNames21=Plasma S.H.I.V. LoadoutNames22= LoadoutNames23= LoadoutNames24= LoadoutNames25=Sectoid LoadoutNames26=Sectoid Commander LoadoutNames27=Floater LoadoutNames28=Heavy Floater LoadoutNames29=Chryssalid LoadoutNames30=Chryssalid Juvenile LoadoutNames31=Sectopod LoadoutNames32= LoadoutNames33=Muton LoadoutNames34=Muton Berserker LoadoutNames35=Muton Commander LoadoutNames36=Muton Elite LoadoutNames37=Cyberdisc LoadoutNames38=Thin Man LoadoutNames39=Ethereal LoadoutNames40=Sectopod Drone LoadoutNames41=Zombie LoadoutNames42=Outsider LoadoutNames43=Muton LoadoutNames44=Uber Ethereal LoadoutNames45= LoadoutNames46= LoadoutNames47= LoadoutNames48= XComMPData m_arrGameTypeNames0=Deathmatch m_arrGameTypeNames1=Assault m_arrNetworkTypeNames0=Public m_arrNetworkTypeNames1=Private m_arrNetworkTypeNames2=LAN m_arrNetworkTypeNames3=Offline Squad Editing m_arrNetworkTypeNamesXbox0=Public m_arrNetworkTypeNamesXbox1=Private m_arrNetworkTypeNamesXbox2=System Link m_arrNetworkTypeNamesXbox3=Offline Squad Editing m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames0=Bar m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames1=Grand Cemetery m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames2=Police Station m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames3=Trainyard m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames4=Boulevard m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames5=CB2_MP_Blank aka MP Mexican Standoff m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames6=Something m_arrLocalizedMapDisplayNames7=And Something Else XGAbilityTree AbilityNameseAbility_RocketLauncher=Fire Rocket HelpMessageseAbility_RocketLauncher=Does damage. AbilityNameseAbility_RunAndGun=Run & Gun HelpMessageseAbility_RunAndGun=Enables you to fire (but not use items) after Dashing. TargetMessageseAbility_RunAndGun=Run & Gun PerformerMessageseAbility_RunAndGun=Activated: Run & Gun AbilityNameseAbility_RapidFire=Rapid Fire HelpMessageseAbility_RapidFire=Take two shots in quick succession against a single target. TargetMessageseAbility_RapidFire=Rapid Fire AbilityNameseAbility_PrecisionShot=Headshot HelpMessageseAbility_PrecisionShot=Does up to damage. Increased chance of a critical hit. TargetMessageseAbility_PrecisionShot=Headshot AbilityNameseAbility_DisablingShot=Disabling Shot HelpMessageseAbility_DisablingShot=Does up to damage. Causes target's main weapon to malfunction. HelpMessageseAbility_DisablingShotALT=Does up to damage. Causes target's main weapon to malfunction. TargetMessageseAbility_DisablingShot=Disabling Shot AbilityNameseAbility_ShredderRocket=Shredder Rocket HelpMessageseAbility_ShredderRocket=Does damage and causes targets to take increased damage from all sources. TargetMessageseAbility_ShredderRocket=Shredder Rocket AbilityNameseAbility_ShotStandard=Fire HelpMessageseAbility_ShotStandard=Does up to damage. TargetMessageseAbility_ShotStandard=Fire AbilityNameseAbility_ShotStun=Stun HelpMessageseAbility_ShotStun=Can incapacitate enemy targets. Higher chance if the target's health is at HP or below. TargetMessageseAbility_ShotStun=Stun AbilityNameseAbility_ShotDroneHack=Drone Hack HelpMessageseAbility_ShotDroneHack=Bring an enemy drone under your control. TargetMessageseAbility_ShotDroneHack=Hacked! AbilityNameseAbility_ShotOverload=Overload HelpMessageseAbility_ShotOverload=Self-destruct, causing damage to nearby units. AbilityNameseAbility_ShotFlush=Flush HelpMessageseAbility_ShotFlush=Force the target to move to a new position. AbilityNameseAbility_ShotSuppress=Suppression HelpMessageseAbility_ShotSuppress=Reduce the target's Aim and take a free shot if the target moves. TargetMessageseAbility_ShotSuppress=Suppressed AbilityNameseAbility_ShotMayhem=Suppression HelpMessageseAbility_ShotMayhem=Reduce the target's Aim and take a free shot if the target moves. TargetMessageseAbility_ShotMayhem=Suppressed AbilityNameseAbility_DestroyTerrain=Destroy Terrain HelpMessageseAbility_DestroyTerrain=Destroy Terrain or other environmental annoyances at will. AbilityNameseAbility_Overwatch=Overwatch HelpMessageseAbility_Overwatch=Fire on the first enemy that moves within your line of sight at a small Aim penalty. TargetMessageseAbility_Overwatch=Overwatch AbilityNameseAbility_FragGrenade=Frag Grenade HelpMessageseAbility_FragGrenade=Does damage. AbilityNameseAbility_AlienGrenade=Alien Grenade HelpMessageseAbility_AlienGrenade=Does damage. AbilityNameseAbility_SmokeGrenade=Smoke Grenade HelpMessageseAbility_SmokeGrenade=Units in smoke are harder to hit. AbilityNameseAbility_BattleScanner=Battle Scanner HelpMessageseAbility_BattleScanner=Throw a small scanning device that extends your squad's vision. AbilityNameseAbility_PsiLance=Psi Lance HelpMessageseAbility_PsiLance=Does bonus damage if target fails a Will test, and reduced damage if target passes. AbilityNameseAbility_Launch=Launch HelpMessageseAbility_Launch=Move anywhere on the battlefield by launching into the sky. Cannot be performed indoors. PerformerMessageseAbility_Launch=Launched! AbilityNameseAbility_PsiControl=Mind Control HelpMessageseAbility_PsiControl=Seize control of this enemy for turns. TargetMessageseAbility_PsiControl=Mind Controlled! AbilityNameseAbility_Intimidate=Intimidate HelpMessageseAbility_Intimidate= PerformerMessageseAbility_Intimidate=Intimidate AbilityNameseAbility_Plague=Poison Spit HelpMessageseAbility_Plague=Spit a poisonous cloud at a target. All units in the cloud will be poisoned. AbilityNameseAbility_Mindfray=Mindfray HelpMessageseAbility_Mindfray=Launch a damaging mental attack against the target, reducing their will, aim and mobility. AbilityNameseAbility_Rift=Rift HelpMessageseAbility_Rift=Create a devastating psionic storm. AbilityNameseAbility_TelekineticField=Telekinetic Field HelpMessageseAbility_TelekineticField=Project a protective field for allies. AbilityNameseAbility_PsiInspiration=Psi Inspiration HelpMessageseAbility_PsiInspiration=Remove Mindfray and panic from all nearby allies, and boost their Will. AbilityNameseAbility_PsiPanic=Psi Panic HelpMessageseAbility_PsiPanic=Force a target to panic unless they pass a Will test. AbilityNameseAbility_MindControl=Mind Control HelpMessageseAbility_MindControl=Seize control of this enemy for turns TargetMessageseAbility_MindControl=Mind Controlled! AbilityNameseAbility_FocusedSuppression=Suppression HelpMessageseAbility_FocusedSuppression=Reduce the target's Aim by and take a free shot if the target moves. TargetMessageseAbility_FocusedSuppression=Suppressed AbilityNameseAbility_TakeCover=Hunker Down HelpMessageseAbility_TakeCover=Doubles cover bonus and provides immunity to critical hits, but reduces sight radius. TargetMessageseAbility_TakeCover=Hunker Down AbilityNameseAbility_CivilianCover=Head Down HelpMessageseAbility_CivilianCover=Increase this civilian's defense. TargetMessageseAbility_CivilianCover=Head Down AbilityNameseAbility_Aim=Aim HelpMessageseAbility_Aim=Increase Aim by for 2 turns. TargetMessageseAbility_Aim=Aim AbilityNameseAbility_Reload=Reload HelpMessageseAbility_Reload=Reload your . AbilityNameseAbility_Stabilize=Stabilize HelpMessageseAbility_Stabilize=Prevent a critically wounded soldier from bleeding out. AbilityNameseAbility_Revive=Revive HelpMessageseAbility_Revive=Revive a critically wounded soldier with some health. AbilityNameseAbility_Ghost=Ghost HelpMessageseAbility_Ghost=Become invisible. Lasts 1 turn or until an attack is made. TargetMessageseAbility_Ghost=Ghost Mode! AbilityNameseAbility_MedikitHeal=Heal Wound HelpMessageseAbility_MedikitHeal=Use the Medikit to heal HP. AbilityNameseAbility_RepairSHIV=Repair S.H.I.V. HelpMessageseAbility_RepairSHIV=Use the Arc Thrower to repair HP. AbilityNameseAbility_Repair=Repair HelpMessageseAbility_Repair=Repairs robotic units. AbilityNameseAbility_CombatStim=Combat Stim HelpMessageseAbility_CombatStim=Temporarily increase Will and reduce damage taken. AbilityNameseAbility_MindMerge=Mind Merge HelpMessageseAbility_MindMerge=Boost an ally's health and critical chance. AbilityNameseAbility_ReanimateAlly=Reanimate Ally AbilityNameseAbility_ReanimateEnemy=Reanimate Enemy AbilityNameseAbility_PsiDrain=Psi Drain HelpMessageseAbility_PsiDrain=Drain health from an ally. AbilityNameseAbility_GreaterMindMerge=Greater Mind Merge HelpMessageseAbility_GreaterMindMerge=Boost the mental and physical stats of any nearby Sectoids. AbilityNameseAbility_Grapple=Grapple HelpMessageseAbility_Grapple=Using the Grapple counts as one move. AbilityNameseAbility_Move=Move AbilityNameseAbility_Fly=Toggle Flight HelpMessageseAbility_Fly=Enter or exit flight mode. AbilityNameseAbility_FlyUp=Ascend TargetMessageseAbility_FlyUp=Ascend! AbilityNameseAbility_FlyDown=Descend TargetMessageseAbility_FlyDown=Descend! AbilityNameseAbility_BullRush=Bull Rush HelpMessageseAbility_BullRush=Charge an enemy, breaking cover to make a melee attack. AbilityNameseAbility_CloseCyberdisc=Close HelpMessageseAbility_CloseCyberdisc=Switch to closed mode for increased defense. Allows Death Blossom attack. AbilityNameseAbility_ClusterBomb=Cluster Bomb HelpMessageseAbility_ClusterBomb=Launch a barrage of explosives at a large area. 1 turn delay. AbilityNameseAbility_CannonFire=Cannon Fire HelpMessageseAbility_CannonFire=Beam attack that causes high damage and suppresses enemies. If the Sectopod does not move, Cannon Fire can be used twice (against different enemies) AbilityNameseAbility_DeathBlossom=Death Blossom HelpMessageseAbility_DeathBlossom=Can hit multiple targets simultaneously. AbilityNameseAbility_BloodCall=Blood Call HelpMessageseAbility_BloodCall=Nearby Mutons receive several bonuses. TargetMessageseAbility_BloodCall=Blood Call AbilityDryReload=This weapon is out of ammo! Reload! AbilityEffectRevealed=Revealed! AbilitySentinelFlyover=OVERWATCH - SENTINEL AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_OK= AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrTargetNeutralized=The target is neutralized. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrRunAndGunLacksAmmo=Not enough ammo to fire a shot after moving. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_RunAndGunHelpMsgOneMove=Enables you to fire after your second move. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoMoveFire=You cannot move and fire this weapon in the same turn! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrOutofCover=This ability cannot be performed out of cover! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrCloseState=This ability can only be performed from the closed state! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrTargetEffectExist=The target is already under the effects of this ability! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrLackAmmo=Not enough ammo. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrLInTheZoneOnlyPrimary=In the Zone perk can only be used once with pistols! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrAlreadyFired=You cannot perform this action after firing. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoTargets=No targets within range. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrHeavyFiredStandardShotAlready=This Heavy unit cannot perform this action after moving or firing AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoTargetsToHeal=No targets to heal. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoTargetsToHealInRange=No targets in Medikit range. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoSHIVStoRepair=No targets need to be repaired. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoSHIVStoRepairInRange=No targets in Arc Thrower range. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrLackCharges=Unavailable: maximum uses per mission reached. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrLackMedikitCharges=No more Medikit applications. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrAlreadyStabilized=The target is already stabilized. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrCannotHealCriticalAlly=The target is in critical condition and must be stabilized. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrUnitDoesNotNeedHealing=The target does not need medical assistance. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrRequiresPerks=This ability requires training this soldier does not possess. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrOnCooldown=This ability is on cooldown. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoTargetsVisible=No targets available. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ReadyForAnythingOverwatch=Ready for Anything! Overwatch after firing. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrTargetIsPanicked=The target is already panicked! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrTargetIsAlreadyPsiLinked=The target is already Psi-Linked! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrAlreadyMindControlling=This unit is already mind controlling a target. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrCannotMindControl=The target is immune to mind control! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrCannotPanic=The target cannot be panicked! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrCannotStunRobots=The Arc Thrower cannot stun robotic enemies. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrHackingForDronesOnly=The Arc Thrower can only hack enemy Drones. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrFlyCantLandObstacle=Cannot land here, there is an obstacle in the way AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrNoFuel=Fuel exhausted. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrLaunchInAir=You cannot perform this action from mid-air. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrLaunchIndoor=You cannot perform this action from indoors. AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrUnitAlreadyMindMerged=The unit is already Mind Merged! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrTargetAlreadyMindMerged=The target is already Mind Merged! AbilityAvailableMessageseAAvailable_ErrCasterFullHealth=This unit is at full health, and cannot drain. XGAbility_GameCore XGAbility_Targeted m_strFlankText=Flanking Bonus! Defense m_strUnknownWeapon=Unknown Weapon m_strPenaltySnapShot=Snap Shot m_strPenaltyFlashBang=Flash Bang m_strBonusTracerBeams=Holo-Targeting m_strBonusFlashBang=Flash Bang m_strBonusAim=Aim m_strBonusFlanking=Flanking m_strPenaltyDefense=Enemy Defense m_strPenaltyEvasion=Flying Target m_strPenaltyLowCover=Low Cover m_strPenaltyHighCover=High Cover m_strPosion=Poison m_strHunker=Hunkered m_strItemBonus= m_strItemPenalty= m_strHeightBonus=Height m_strCheating=Cheating m_strBonusCritWeapon=Weapon m_strBonusCritPistol=Pistol I m_strBonusCritEnemyNotInCover=Enemy Exposed m_strBonusCritDistance=Close and Personal m_strBonusCritPrecision=Headshot m_strBonusCritAggression=Aggression m_strBonusCritCombatDrugs=Combat Drugs m_strPenaltyCritEnemyHardened=Hardened m_strChanceToStun=Chance To Stun m_strDroneHack=Drone Hack XGAIPlayer_Animal m_strCivilianSaved=Civilian Saved m_strSurvivorRescued=Survivor Rescued XGAlienLoot m_strAlienDeviceDefused=Alien Device has been defused! m_strSFXBoom=... (BOOM) ... m_strSelfBlowSingular=Turns until alien device self-destructs: m_strSelfBlowPlural=Turns until alien device self-destructs: m_strFoundAlienDevice= found an Alien Device! XGInventorySlot m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RightBack=Right Back m_arrLocationNameseSlot_LeftBack=Left Back m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RightHand=Right Hand m_arrLocationNameseSlot_LeftHand=Left Hand m_arrLocationNameseSlot_Grapple=Grapple m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RightThigh=Right Thigh m_arrLocationNameseSlot_LeftThigh=Left Thigh m_arrLocationNameseSlot_LeftBelt=Left Belt m_arrLocationNameseSlot_LeftBoot=Left Boot m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RightBoot=Right Boot m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RightChest=Right Chest m_arrLocationNameseSlot_LeftChest=Left Chest m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RightForearm=Right Forearm m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RightSling=Right Sling m_arrLocationNameseSlot_RearBackPack=Rear BackPack m_arrLocationNameseSlot_PsiSource=Psi Source m_arrLocationNameseSlot_Head=Head m_arrLocationNameseSlot_CenterChest=Center Chest m_arrLocationNameseSlot_ChestCannon=Chest Cannon m_arrLocationNameseSlot_None=None XGSummaryUI m_strMissionComplete=Mission Completed! m_strMissionFailed=Mission Failed! m_strMissionAbandoned=Mission Abandoned! m_strLabelAliensKilled=Aliens Killed m_strLabelOperativesLost=XCOM Operatives Lost m_strLabelCiviliansSaved=Civilians Saved m_strRatingExcellent=Excellent! m_strRatingGood=Good m_strRatingPoor=Poor m_strRatingTerrible=Terrible! m_strRatingUnrated=--- m_strKIA=K.I.A. m_strWounded=Wounded m_strReady=Ready m_strDestroyed=Destroyed m_strDamaged=Damaged m_strPromotedTo=Promoted to ! m_strPromotedToDead=Promoted to (Posthumous)! XGTacticalScreenMgr m_arrCategoryNameseCat_City=City m_arrCategoryNameseCat_TechName=Subject m_arrCategoryNameseCat_ItemName=Item m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Progress=Prog m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Quantity=In Stock m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Due=ETA m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Cash=Cash m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Alloys=Alloys m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Elerium=Elerium m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Time=Time m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Engineers=Engineers m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Scientists=Scientists m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Power=Power m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Flag=Flag m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Name=Name m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Nickname=Nickname m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Country=Country m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Loadout=Loadout m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Status=Status m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Promotion= m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Rank=Rank Required m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Ability=Ability m_arrCategoryNameseCat_NewPerks=New Perks m_arrCategoryNameseCat_OnStaff=On Staff m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Fear=Fear m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Funding=Current Funding m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Reward=Reward m_arrCategoryNameseCat_MissionFactor=Factor m_arrCategoryNameseCat_MissionResult=Result m_arrCategoryNameseCat_MissionRating=Rating m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Artifact=Artifact m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Recovered=Recovered m_arrCategoryNameseCat_Blank= XGUnit m_strUnitStunned= m_strNewAbilityAlienDevice= m_strHoverNoLand= m_strHoverLanded= m_strHoverEnableAI= m_strHoverNoLandAI= m_strHoverLandedAI= m_strReloading= m_strRift= m_sExplosiveDamageDisplay= m_sCriticalHitDamageDisplay=CRITICAL! XGAIPlayer m_strAIHangAborted=AI Hang ! Aborted. XComTacticalController m_strPsiInspired= m_strBeenPsiInspired= XComOnlineEventMgr m_strIronmanLabel=IRONMAN m_strAutosaveLabel=AUTOSAVE m_strQuicksaveLabel=QUICKSAVE m_strGameLabel=Game m_strSaving=SAVING... m_sLoadingProfile=LOADING USER SETTINGS m_sLossOfDataTitle=LOSS OF DATA WARNING m_sLossOfDataWarning=Warning: Unable to save. Any progress will be lost. m_sNoStorageDeviceSelectedWarning=Warning: Unable to save. No storage device selected. Would you like to select a storage device? m_sLoginWarning=Warning: Unable to save without a gamer profile signed in. Any progress will be lost. m_sLoginWarningPC=Warning: Unable to save while not signed in to Steam. Any progress will be lost. m_sLossOfSaveDeviceWarning=The storage device for saving progress has been removed. m_sInactiveProfileMessage=Please sign out of gamer profiles on all inactive controllers. m_sLoginRequiredMessage=You must be signed in to a gamer profile to play. m_sCorrupt=(Corrupt) m_sSaveDataOwnerErrPS3=Save data from another user has been loaded. Trophies will be disabled. m_sSaveDataHeroErrPS3=This save data was created while using an XCOM hero. Trophies will be disabled. m_aRichPresenceStringsOnlineStatus_MainMenu= m_aRichPresenceStringsOnlineStatus_InGameSP=Battling the Alien Invasion m_aRichPresenceStringsOnlineStatus_InRankedMP=Playing a Ranked Match m_aRichPresenceStringsOnlineStatus_InUnrankedMP=Playing an Unranked Match SaveGameTitle=XCOM: Enemy Unknown GameID=Playthrough SaveID=Save Version=Version Autosave=Autosave Ironman=Ironman DownloadableContent=DLC Language=Language m_sSystemMessageTitles0=SYSTEM MESSAGE m_sSystemMessageStrings0= m_sSystemMessageTitles1=DISCONNECTED m_sSystemMessageStrings1=Connection to game match has been lost. m_sSystemMessageTitles2=GAME FULL m_sSystemMessageStrings2=The match you are attempting to join is already full. m_sSystemMessageTitles3=UNABLE TO JOIN GAME m_sSystemMessageStrings3=Connection to game match is unavailable. The host may have canceled the match. m_sSystemMessageTitles4=VERSION MISMATCH m_sSystemMessageStrings4=Connection to game match is unavailable because the game versions are different. Please make sure the game is fully updated. m_sSystemMessageTitles5= m_sSystemMessageStrings5=You have been returned to the title screen because the active gamer profile changed. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS35=You have been returned to the menus because you've been signed out of PlayStation®Network. m_sSystemMessageTitles6= m_sSystemMessageStrings6=You have been returned to the menus because the storage device containing downloadable content has been removed. m_sSystemMessageTitles7=PERMISSIONS FAILURE m_sSystemMessageStrings7=Failed to connect to game. Settings for this profile prohibits playing online. m_sSystemMessageTitles8=INVITE FAILURE m_sSystemMessageStrings8=Unable to connect to invite host. m_sSystemMessageTitles10= m_sSystemMessageStrings10=You have been returned to the menus because a gamer profile was signed in on an inactive controller. m_sSystemMessageTitles11= m_sSystemMessageStrings11=Your connection to the internet has been lost. Multiplayer functionality will be limited to system link games. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS311=The connection to PlayStation®Network has been lost. Multiplayer functionality will be limited to LAN games. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX11=The connection to Xbox LIVE has been lost. Multiplayer functionality will be limited to system link games. m_sSystemMessageTitles9=Network Connection Unavailable m_sSystemMessageStrings9=Your network connection has been lost. Make sure that your Ethernet cable is properly connected or Wireless Router is operating correctly. Multiplayer functionality will be disabled until the issue is resolved. m_sSystemMessageTitles14= m_sSystemMessageStrings14=Your connection to the internet has been lost. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS314=Your connection to PlayStation®Network has been lost. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX14=The connection to Xbox LIVE has been lost. m_sSystemMessageTitles12=OPPONENT LEFT m_sSystemMessageStrings12=Connection to game match has been lost. m_sSystemMessageTitles13=GAME BOOT INVITE m_sSystemMessageStrings13=The game has failed to fulfill the invitation request to load the Multiplayer Lobby. This is most likely caused by a problem connecting to the internet. Please check your connection. When ready, the invite may be re-accepted through the Multiplayer Menu. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX13=The game has failed to fulfill the invitation request to load the Multiplayer Lobby. This is most likely caused by a problem connecting to Xbox LIVE. Please check your connection. When ready, the invite may be re-accepted through the Multiplayer Menu. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS313=The game has failed to fulfill the invitation request to load the Multiplayer Lobby. This is most likely caused by a problem connecting to the PlayStation®Network. Please check your connection. When ready, the invite may be re-accepted through the Multiplayer Menu. m_sSystemMessageTitles15=Online Chat Disabled m_sSystemMessageStrings15=Chat is disabled on your account due to chat restrictions. m_sSystemMessageStringsXBOX15=Voice chat has been turned off because one or more signed-in users does not have sufficient privileges. m_sSystemMessageStringsPS315=Chat is disabled on your Sony Entertainment Network account due to chat restrictions. m_sAcceptingGameInvitation=Accepting Game Invite XLocalizedData m_aItemNameseItem_Pistol=Pistol m_aItemNameseItem_AssaultRifle=Assault Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_Shotgun=Shotgun m_aItemNameseItem_LMG=LMG m_aItemNameseItem_SniperRifle=Sniper Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_RocketLauncher=Rocket Launcher m_aItemNameseItem_LaserPistol=Laser Pistol m_aItemNameseItem_LaserAssaultRifle=Laser Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_LaserAssaultGun=Scatter Laser m_aItemNameseItem_HeavyLaser=Heavy Laser m_aItemNameseItem_LaserSniperRifle=Laser Sniper Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaPistol=Plasma Pistol m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaLightRifle=Light Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaAssaultRifle=Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_AlloyCannon=Alloy Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_HeavyPlasma=Heavy Plasma m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaSniperRifle=Plasma Sniper Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_BlasterLauncher=Blaster Launcher m_aItemNameseItem_SectopodArm=Sectopod Arm m_aItemNameseItem_SectopodChestCannon=Sectopod Chest Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_SectopodCannon=Sectopod Turret m_aItemNameseItem_SectopodHeatRay=Sectopod Heat Ray m_aItemNameseItem_ChryssalidClaw=Chryssalid Claw m_aItemNameseItem_DroneBeam=Drone Beam m_aItemNameseItem_PsiAmp=Psi Amp m_aItemNameseItem_SectoidPlasmaPistol=Sectoid Plasma Pistol m_aItemNameseItem_Grapple=Grapple m_aItemNameseItem_CyberdiscWeapon=Cyberdisc Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaLightRifle_ThinMan=Thin Man Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaLightRifle_Floater=Floater Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaLightRifle_Muton=Muton Light Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_PlasmaAssaultRifle_Muton=Muton Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_HeavyPlasma_Floater=Floater Heavy Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_HeavyPlasma_Muton=Muton Heavy Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_ZombieFist=Zombie Fist m_aItemNameseItem_ElderWeapon=Psi Locus m_aItemNameseItem_MutonBlade=Muton Blade m_aItemNameseItem_OutsiderWeapon=Outsider Light Plasma Rifle m_aItemNameseItem_SoldierNoWeapon=No Weapon m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorKevlar=Body Armor m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorCarapace=Carapace Armor m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorSkeleton=Skeleton Suit m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorGolem=Golem Armor m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorTitan=Titan Armor m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorArchangel=Archangel Armor m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorGhost=Ghost Armor m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorGoliath=Goliath Armor m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorPsi=Psi Armor m_aItemNameseItem_Medikit=Medikit m_aItemNameseItem_Plague=Poison Spit m_aItemNameseItem_CombatStims=Combat Stims m_aItemNameseItem_MindShield=Mind Shield m_aItemNameseItem_ChitinPlating=Chitin Plating m_aItemNameseItem_ReinforcedArmor=Nano-fiber Vest m_aItemNameseItem_TargetingModule=S.C.O.P.E. m_aItemNameseItem_Base_Shard=Outsider Shard m_aItemNameseItem_ArcThrower=Arc Thrower m_aItemNameseItem_FragGrenade=Frag Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_SmokeGrenade=Smoke Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_FlashBang=Flash Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_AlienGrenade=Alien Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_NeutronGrenade=Neutron Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_SectoidGrenade=Sectoid Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_FloaterGrenade=Floater Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_MutonGrenade=Muton Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_CyberdiscGrenade=Cyberdisc Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_SectopodClusterBomb=Sectopod Cluster Bomb m_aItemNameseItem_ThinManGrenade=Thin Man Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_PsiGrenade=Psi Grenade m_aItemNameseItem_BattleScanner=Battle Scanner m_aItemNameseItem_SHIV=S.H.I.V. m_aItemNameseItem_SHIV_Alloy=Alloy S.H.I.V. m_aItemNameseItem_SHIV_Hover=Hover S.H.I.V. m_aItemNameseItem_Interceptor=Interceptor m_aItemNameseItem_Firestorm=Firestorm m_aItemNameseItem_Skyranger=Skyranger m_aItemNameseItem_Satellite=Satellite m_aItemNameseItem_ShivMinigun=Minigun m_aItemNameseItem_ShivSentry=Sentry m_aItemNameseItem_ShivLaser=Laser Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_ShivPlasma=Plasma Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_SHIVDeck_I=Tread Deck m_aItemNameseItem_SHIVDeck_II=Heavy Alloy Deck m_aItemNameseItem_SHIVDeck_III=Hover Deck m_aItemNameseItem_IntWeap_I=Phoenix Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_IntWeap_II=Avalanche Missiles m_aItemNameseItem_IntWeap_III=Laser Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_IntWeap_IV=Plasma Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_IntWeap_V=EMP Cannon m_aItemNameseItem_IntWeap_VI=Fusion Lance m_aItemNameseItem_IntConsumable_Dodge=Defense Matrix (Dodge) m_aItemNameseItem_IntConsumable_Boost=UFO Tracking (Boost) m_aItemNameseItem_IntConsumable_Hit=Uplink Targeting (Aim) m_aItemNameseItem_Skeleton_Key=Skeleton Key m_aItemNameseItem_CivilianCorpse=Civilian Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_TankCorpse=S.H.I.V. Wreck m_aItemNameseItem_SoldierCorpse=Soldier Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_SectoidCorpse=Sectoid Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_SectoidCommanderCorpse=Sectoid Commander Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_FloaterCorpse=Floater Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_FloaterHeavyCorpse=Heavy Floater Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_ThinManCorpse=Thin Man Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_MutonCorpse=Muton Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_MutonEliteCorpse=Muton Elite Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_BerserkerCorpse=Berserker Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_CyberdiscCorpse=Cyberdisc Wreck m_aItemNameseItem_CryssalidCorpse=Chryssalid Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_EtherealCorpse=Ethereal Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_ZombieCorpse=Zombie Corpse m_aItemNameseItem_SectopodCorpse=Sectopod Wreck m_aItemNameseItem_DroneCorpse=Drone Wreck m_aItemNameseItem_SectoidCaptive=Sectoid Captive m_aItemNameseItem_SectoidCommanderCaptive=Sectoid Commander Captive m_aItemNameseItem_FloaterCaptive=Floater Captive m_aItemNameseItem_FloaterHeavyCaptive=Heavy Floater Captive m_aItemNameseItem_ThinManCaptive=Thin Man Captive m_aItemNameseItem_MutonCaptive=Muton Captive m_aItemNameseItem_MutonEliteCaptive=Muton Elite Captive m_aItemNameseItem_BerserkerCaptive=Berserker Captive m_aItemNameseItem_EtherealCaptive=Ethereal Captive m_aItemNameseItem_CryssalidCaptive=Chryssalid Captive m_aItemNameseItem_Elerium115=Elerium m_aItemNameseItem_AlienAlloys=Alien Alloys m_aItemNameseItem_WeaponFragment=Weapon Fragment m_aItemNameseItem_ArmorFragment=Armor Fragment m_aItemNameseItem_AlienEntertainment=Alien Entertainment m_aItemNameseItem_AlienFood=Alien Food m_aItemNameseItem_AlienStasisTank=Alien Stasis Tank m_aItemNameseItem_UFONavigation=UFO Flight Computer m_aItemNameseItem_AlienSurgery=Alien Surgery m_aItemNameseItem_UFOPowerSource=UFO Power Source m_aItemNameseItem_HyperwaveBeacon=Hyperwave Beacon m_aItemNameseItem_DamagedAlienEntertainment=Alien Entertainment (Damaged) m_aItemNameseItem_DamagedAlienFood=Alien Food (Damaged) m_aItemNameseItem_DamagedAlienStasisTank=Alien Stasis Tank (Damaged) m_aItemNameseItem_DamagedUFONavigation=UFO Flight Computer (Damaged) m_aItemNameseItem_DamagedAlienSurgery=Alien Surgery (Damaged) m_aItemNameseItem_DamagedUFOPowerSource=UFO Power Source (Damaged) m_aItemNameseItem_DamagedHyperwaveBeacon=Hyperwave Beacon (Damaged) m_aItemNameseItem_UFOFusionLauncher=Fusion Core m_aItemNameseItem_PsiLink=Ethereal Device m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Pistol=Pistols m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AssaultRifle=Assault Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Shotgun=Shotguns m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_LMG=LMGs m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SniperRifle=Sniper Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_RocketLauncher=Rocket Launchers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_LaserPistol=Laser Pistols m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_LaserAssaultRifle=Laser Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_LaserAssaultGun=Scatter Lasers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_HeavyLaser=Heavy Lasers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_LaserSniperRifle=Laser Sniper Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PlasmaPistol=Plasma Pistols m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PlasmaLightRifle=Light Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PlasmaAssaultRifle=Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlloyCannon=Alloy Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_HeavyPlasma=Heavy Plasma m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PlasmaSniperRifle=Plasma Sniper Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_BlasterLauncher=Blaster Launchers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectopodArm=Sectopod Arms m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectopodChestCannon=Sectopod Chest Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectopodCannon=Sectopod Turrets m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectopodHeatRay=Sectopod Heat Rays m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ChryssalidClaw=Chryssalid Claws m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DroneBeam=Drone Beams m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PsiAmp=Psi Amp m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectoidPlasmaPistol=Sectoid Plasma Pistols m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Grapple=Grapples m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CyberdiscWeapon=Cyberdisc Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PlasmaLightRifle_ThinMan=Thin Man Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PlasmaLightRifle_Floater=Floater Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PlasmaAssaultRifle_Muton=Muton Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_HeavyPlasma_Floater=Floater Heavy Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_HeavyPlasma_Muton=Muton Heavy Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ZombieFist=Zombie Fists m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ElderWeapon=Psi Loci m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MutonBlade=Muton Blades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_OutsiderWeapon=Outsider Light Plasma Rifles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SoldierNoWeapon=No Weapons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorKevlar=Body Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorCarapace=Carapace Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorSkeleton=Skeleton Suits m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorGolem=Golem Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorTitan=Titan Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorArchangel=Archangel Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorGhost=Ghost Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorGoliath=Goliath Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorPsi=Psi Armors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Medikit=Medikits m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Plague=Poison Spit m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CombatStims=Combat Stims m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MindShield=Mind Shields m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ChitinPlating=Chitin Plating m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ReinforcedArmor=Nano-fiber Vests m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_TargetingModule=S.C.O.P.E. m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Base_Shard=Outsider Shards m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArcThrower=Arc Throwers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FragGrenade=Frag Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SmokeGrenade=Smoke Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FlashBang=Flash Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlienGrenade=Alien Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_NeutronGrenade=Neutron Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectoidGrenade=Sectoid Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FloaterGrenade=Floater Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MutonGrenade=Muton Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CyberdiscGrenade=Cyberdisc Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectopodClusterBomb=Sectopod Cluster Bombs m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ThinManGrenade=Thin Man Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PsiGrenade=Psi Grenades m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_BattleScanner=Battle Scanners m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SHIV=S.H.I.V.s m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SHIV_Alloy=Alloy S.H.I.V.s m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SHIV_Hover=Hover S.H.I.V.s m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Interceptor=Interceptors m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Firestorm=Firestorms m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Skyranger=Skyrangers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Satellite=Satellites m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ShivMinigun=Miniguns m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ShivSentry=Sentrys m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ShivLaser=Laser Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ShivPlasma=Plasma Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SHIVDeck_I=Tread Decks m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SHIVDeck_II=Heavy Alloy Decks m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SHIVDeck_III=Hover Decks m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntWeap_I=Phoenix Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntWeap_II=Avalanche Missiles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntWeap_III=Laser Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntWeap_IV=Plasma Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntWeap_V=EMP Cannons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntWeap_VI=Fusion Lances m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntConsumable_Dodge=Defense Matrices m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntConsumable_Boost=UFO Tracking Modules m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_IntConsumable_Hit=Uplink Targeting Modules m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Skeleton_Key=Skeleton Keys m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CivilianCorpse=Civilian Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_TankCorpse=S.H.I.V. Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SoldierCorpse=Soldier Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectoidCorpse=Sectoid Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectoidCommanderCorpse=Sectoid Commander Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FloaterCorpse=Floater Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FloaterHeavyCorpse=Heavy Floater Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ThinManCorpse=Thin Man Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MutonCorpse=Muton Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MutonEliteCorpse=Muton Elite Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_BerserkerCorpse=Berserker Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CyberdiscCorpse=Cyberdisc Wrecks m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_EtherealCorpse=Ethereal Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CryssalidCorpse=Chryssalid Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ZombieCorpse=Zombie Corpses m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectopodCorpse=Sectopod Wrecks m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DroneCorpse=Drone Wrecks m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectoidCaptive=Sectoid Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_SectoidCommanderCaptive=Sectoid Commander Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FloaterCaptive=Floater Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FloaterHeavyCaptive=Heavy Floater Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ThinManCaptive=Thin Man Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MutonCaptive=Muton Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MutonEliteCaptive=Muton Elite Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_BerserkerCaptive=Berserker Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_EtherealCaptive=Ethereal Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CryssalidCaptive=Chryssalid Captives m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Elerium115=Elerium m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlienAlloys=Alien Alloys m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_WeaponFragment=Weapon Fragments m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_ArmorFragment=Armor Fragments m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlienEntertainment=Alien Entertainment m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlienFood=Alien Food m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlienStasisTank=Alien Stasis Tanks m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_UFONavigation=UFO Flight Computers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlienSurgery=Alien Surgeries m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_UFOPowerSource=UFO Power Sources m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_HyperwaveBeacon=Hyperwave Beacons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DamagedAlienEntertainment=Alien Entertainment (Damaged) m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DamagedAlienFood=Alien Food (Damaged) m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DamagedAlienStasisTank=Alien Stasis Tank (Damaged) m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DamagedUFONavigation=UFO Flight Computer (Damaged) m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DamagedAlienSurgery=Alien Surgery (Damaged) m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DamagedUFOPowerSource=UFO Power Source (Damaged) m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_DamagedHyperwaveBeacon=Hyperwave Beacon (Damaged) m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_UFOFusionLauncher=Fusion Cores m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_PsiLink=Ethereal Devices m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_AlienIntel=Alien Intel m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MummyPod=Mummy Pods m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_FogPod=Alien Fog Devices m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_MedicalStation=Medical Stations m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_CommStation=Comm Stations m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Alien_WeaponsLocker=Alien Weapons Lockers m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Alien_Console=Alien Consoles m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Alien_Storage=Alien Storage m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Alien_Salvage=Alien Salvages m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Alien_Bomb=Alien Bombs m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Alien_Beacon=Alien Beacons m_aItemNamesPluraleItem_Alien_Interact=Alien Interactions m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_Pistol= A sidearm with limited tactical value\n Useful for when a soldier's main weapon is out of ammo, or otherwise unusable m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_AssaultRifle= The assault rifle and its variants are the only primary weapons XCOM rookies can use m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_Shotgun= The shotgun has a high base critical chance, but extremely limited range m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_SniperRifle= Unlike other weapons, Sniper Rifles are less accurate the closer the shooter gets to the target\n Sniper rifles have the best base chance to cause critical hits\n Snipers cannot move and fire in the same turn without advanced training\n Consider equipping snipers with the best pistols XCOM has, so they can fire even when forced to move m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_LMG= Capable of suppressing enemies, if the Heavy has appropriate training\n Expends ammunition at a high rate m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_RocketLauncher= Rockets have a blast radius of 3 tiles\n Friendly targets in the blast area are affected\n Rockets are useful for destroying cover and forcing enemies to spread out m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_FragGrenade= The Frag Grenade's blast radius is 2 tiles\n Does 3 damage to all targets in blast area\n Friendly targets in the blast area are affected m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_Medikit= Restores 4 health to an ally, but can be upgraded for greater effectiveness\n Can save a critically wounded ally from bleeding out\n Holding a Medikit confers immunity to poison\n Can be used to neutralize poison in an ally m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_AlienGrenade= The Alien Grenade has the same blast radius as the Frag Grenade: roughly 2 tiles\n Does 5 damage to all targets in blast area\n Friendly targets in the blast area are affected m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArcThrower= A nonlethal weapon that can stun enemies\n The chance of a successful stun is much greater if the target has low health\n Does not affect robotic enemies\n Advanced versions have a better chance to stun, can heal friendly SHIVs, and take control of certain enemies m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ChitinPlating= Confers extra health\n Reduces damage from melee attacks m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ReinforcedArmor= Confers extra health m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_TargetingModule= Provides an Aim bonus of to the user m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_CombatStims= Strengthens the user's Will against panic\n Reduces incoming damage by 50% and provides immunity to critical hits during the next 2 enemy turns\n Increases mobility for 2 turns m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_MindShield= Strengthens the user's Will against enemy psionic attacks m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_LaserPistol= An improvement on the conventional pistol m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_LaserAssaultRifle= An improved version of the assault rifle m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_LaserAssaultGun= An application of laser technology to the shotgun\n Most effective at close range due to beam diffusion\n Like other shotgun variants, the Scatter Laser has a high base chance to cause critical hits m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_HeavyLaser= An improvement on the LMG\n Capable of suppressing enemies, if the Heavy has appropriate training\n Like all LMG variants, expends ammo quickly m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_LaserSniperRifle= An improvement on the sniper rifle\n Unlike other weapons, Sniper Rifles are less accurate as the shooter's range to target decreases\n Snipers cannot move and fire in the same turn, unless trained appropriately\n Consider equipping snipers with the best pistols in XCOM's arsenal m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_PlasmaPistol= The most powerful pistol available to XCOM\n Used widely by the invading forces m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_PlasmaLightRifle= A lower damage variant of the Plasma Rifle\n Carries a +10 Aim bonus m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_PlasmaAssaultRifle= Highly efficient and deadly primary weapon m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_AlloyCannon= The most advanced version of the shotgun that XCOM can engineer\n Like all shotgun variants, has a high base chance to cause critical hits but limited range m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_HeavyPlasma= Capable of suppressing enemies, if the Heavy has appropriate training\n Like all LMG variants, expends ammo quickly m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_PlasmaSniperRifle= The deadliest sniper rifle XCOM can engineer\n Unlike other weapons, Sniper Rifles are less accurate as the shooter's range to target decreases\n Snipers cannot move and fire in the same turn, unless trained appropriately\n Consider equipping snipers with the best pistols XCOM has, so they can fire even when forced to move m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_BlasterLauncher= Upgrade to conventional rockets that permits projectiles to navigate the battlefield\n Substantial damage improvement over the conventional rocket launcher\n Blaster bombs have a blast radius of 3 tiles\n Friendly targets in the blast area are affected\n Blaster bombs are useful for destroying cover and forcing enemies to spread out m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArmorKevlar= Light armor\n XCOM soldiers will appreciate it if better armor development is given a high priority m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArmorCarapace= Medium armor\n Adds substantial health, but no other special properties m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArmorSkeleton= Medium armor\n Provides a small bonus to Defense\n Wearer's movement distance is increased m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArmorTitan= Heavy armor\n Sealed: internal air supply and recycling systems provide the wearer immunity to poison\n Flame Resistant: cooling systems and alien alloy construction confer immunity to environmental fire damage m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArmorGhost= Medium armor\n Stealth systems allow wearer to become invisible\n Ghost mode can be activated up to 4 times per battle\n Activating Ghost Mode does not cost an action, nor end the soldier's turn\n Provides a moderate bonus to Defense, equivalent to partial cover\n Wearer's movement speed is increased\n Grappling hook module has been adapted from the Skeleton Suit m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArmorArchangel= Heavy armor\n Toggle flight mode to initiate flying movement\n Each turn in flight costs 1 fuel unit\n The armor carries 6 fuel units; this can be expanded with additional experimental research\n Flying does not confer the usual elevated-position bonus m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_ArmorPsi= Medium armor\n Increases wearer's Will by 30 for psi attacks and defense m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_SHIV= Autonomous mini-tank\n Weapon loadout can be upgraded in Foundry depending on what weapons technology has been researched\n Combat logic circuits can enable suppression if proper Foundry research is done m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_SHIV_Alloy= A standard S.H.I.V. with upgraded armor based on alien alloys research\n Can provide hard cover to human squadmates\n Particularly well suited for engagements against invaders with superior firepower m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_SHIV_Hover= A S.H.I.V. designed around alien navigation and propulsion technology\n Capable of limited flight in combat situations\n Superb for high-risk recon m_aItemTacticalTexteItem_Skeleton_Key= Used to disable the Alien Base's defenses, enabling a raid by XCOM forces\n Not equipped by soldiers; having it in XCOM HQ will suffice m_aCharacterNameeChar_None=None m_aCharacterNameeChar_Civilian=Civilian m_aCharacterNameeChar_Soldier=Soldier m_aCharacterNameeChar_Tank=SHIV m_aCharacterNameeChar_Sectoid=Sectoid m_aCharacterNameeChar_Floater=Floater m_aCharacterNameeChar_Thinman=Thin Man m_aCharacterNameeChar_Muton=Muton m_aCharacterNameeChar_Cyberdisc=Cyberdisc m_aCharacterNameeChar_SectoidCommander=Sectoid Commander m_aCharacterNameeChar_FloaterHeavy=Heavy Floater m_aCharacterNameeChar_MutonElite=Muton Elite m_aCharacterNameeChar_Ethereal=Ethereal m_aCharacterNameeChar_EtherealUber=Uber Ethereal m_aCharacterNameeChar_Chryssalid=Chryssalid m_aCharacterNameeChar_Zombie=Zombie m_aCharacterNameeChar_MutonBerserker=Muton Berserker m_aCharacterNameeChar_Sectopod=Sectopod m_aCharacterNameeChar_Drone=Drone m_aCharacterNameeChar_Outsider=Outsider m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_None=None m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Civilian= Use the Head Down ability to increase a Civilian's defense, even out of cover\n Civilians will flee to safety if approached by an XCOM soldier m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Soldier= XCOM soldiers receive abilities and stats based on the template you select\n Look through the templates and pick ability sets and items that fit with the rest of your squad\n Psi abilities can be especially useful on a powerful XCOM soldier m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Tank= As a robotic unit, the SHIV cannot be healed with medikits, but can be repaired by Drones\n The SHIV can be outfitted with varying levels of armament m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Sectoid= Sectoids are weak individually but can be effective in groups, especially with clever use of Mind Merge\n Beware Mind Merge's feedback effect; if the user is killed, the target will die as well m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Floater= The Launch ability can be used effectively for ambush or reconnaissance\n Floaters, like other flying alien units, can sustain flight for an extended period\n Floaters' low Aim makes them better as hit and run units rather than reliable frontline soldiers m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Thinman= Poison Spit must target an enemy unit, but affects the nearby area\n Thin Men can increase their already strong Aim by using Leap to gain a height advantage before attacking\n Thin Men release poison clouds when they die; be careful, since poison affects friend and foe alike m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Muton= Mutons carry a single Alien Grenade; this powerful area-of-effect attack can turn the tide of battle\n Consider a squad with multiple Mutons, to maximize the effect of Blood Call\n Wounding a Muton can cause the attacker to panic; watch for this and take advantage m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Cyberdisc= Cyberdiscs can be either Open or Closed\n Opening does not cost an action, but the Cyberdisc must open up to fire its primary weapon or launch grenades\n The Cyberdisc can close as an action, but will also close if damaged. Closed position grants considerable defensive benefits\n The Death Blossom ability only works from Closed position\n Cyberdiscs, like other flying aliens, can remain in flight for extended periods m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_SectoidCommander= If an enemy unit has high Will, it will be hard to successfully Mind Control it. Use Mindfray first to improve your chances\n The Sectoid Commander has high health, but a weak primary attack. Don't rely on him for firepower m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_FloaterHeavy= The Heavy Floater is a tougher and more dangerous version of the Floater\n In addition to the Floater's scouting and ambush capabilities, the Heavy Floater is suitable for bruising frontline combat m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_MutonElite= The most powerful Muton in the game, the Muton Elite packs massive firepower\n The Muton Elite doesn't have the Blood Call ability, but is affected by it\n If another unit spots for the Muton Elite, his extended grenade range can take the enemy by surprise m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Ethereal= Ethereals are the most powerful psi units in the game\n Ethereals' offensive abilities are much more effective against targets with low Will\n Beware of friendly fire with the Rift ability m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_EtherealUber=Uber Ethereal m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Chryssalid= The Implant ability, while effective only against human targets, can cause a huge swing in the battle\n Chryssalids are the fastest ground units in the game, making them ideal scouts\n Chryssalids are immune to poison, so run them through poison clouds without fear m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Zombie=Zombie m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_MutonBerserker= The Berserker has a lot of health, but no ranged attack. Take maximum advantage of sight-blocking map elements to get close before charging\n Bull Rush can bust through walls; your enemy may not expect this\n Watch out for enemies on Overwatch; if your Blood Lust triggers, the Berserker can end up taking multiple shots from prepared enemies m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Sectopod=Sectopod m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Drone= With its weak firepower and low health, the Drone is best used as a flying scout or to repair other, more valuable robotic units\n If your enemy groups up his units, consider sacrificing a Drone with Overload to punish him m_aCharacterTacticalTexteChar_Outsider=Outsider XSpecialMissions m_strBombObj1=Find the bomb before it reaches full power. m_strBombObj1A=Deactivate power nodes to delay explosion. m_strBombObj2=Approach and defuse the bomb. m_strBombObj3=Kill any remaining aliens. m_strBombObj4=All soldiers report to the EVAC zone. m_strBombCountdown1=Turns until bomb is fully charged: m_strBombCountdown2=Turns until bomb explodes: m_strPierVIP1=Patrick m_strPierVIP2=Carlock m_strPierRescue1=Escort Sgt. Carlock to the Skyranger. m_strBoulevardVIP1=Anna m_strBoulevardVIP2=Sing m_strBoulevardExtract1=Locate Anna Sing. m_strBoulevardExtract2=Approach Anna Sing. m_strBoulevardExtract3=Escort Anna Sing back to the Skyranger. m_strCommVIP1=William m_strCommVIP2=Thorne m_strCommExtract1=Escort Thorne to the Skyranger. m_strHighwayVIP1=Peter m_strHighwayVIP2=Van Doorn m_strHighwayExtract1=Locate General Van Doorn. m_strHighwayExtract2=Approach General Van Doorn. m_strHighwayExtract3=Escort General Van Doorn back to the Skyranger. m_strMuseumVIP1=Thomas m_strMuseumVIP2=Hutch m_strMuseumExtract1=Locate Thomas Hutch. m_strMuseumExtract2=Approach Thomas Hutch. m_strMuseumExtract3=Escort Hutch back to the Skyranger. m_strResearchVIP1=Hongou m_strResearchVIP2=Marazuki m_strResearchRescue1=Escort Dr. Marazuki to the Skyranger. XGCharacterGenerator m_arrMHeavyNicknames0=Odin m_arrMHeavyNicknames1=Papa Bear m_arrMHeavyNicknames2=Yeti m_arrMHeavyNicknames3=Moose m_arrMHeavyNicknames4=Kong m_arrMHeavyNicknames5=Nero m_arrMHeavyNicknames6=Buster m_arrMHeavyNicknames7=Mack m_arrMHeavyNicknames8=Tank m_arrMHeavyNicknames9=Kingpin m_arrMHeavyNicknames10=Boom Boom m_arrMHeavyNicknames11=Richter m_arrMHeavyNicknames12=Dozer m_arrMHeavyNicknames13=Sledge m_arrMHeavyNicknames14=Brick m_arrMHeavyNicknames15=Crater m_arrMHeavyNicknames16=Flash m_arrMHeavyNicknames17=Nova m_arrMHeavyNicknames18=Smokey m_arrMHeavyNicknames19=Thunder m_arrMHeavyNicknames20=Arcade m_arrMHeavyNicknames21=Casino m_arrMHeavyNicknames22=Disco m_arrMHeavyNicknames23=Crash m_arrMHeavyNicknames24=Doomsday m_arrMHeavyNicknames25=Nuke m_arrMHeavyNicknames26=Road Block m_arrMHeavyNicknames27=Collateral m_arrMHeavyNicknames28=Tectonic m_arrMHeavyNicknames29=Strobe m_arrMHeavyNicknames30=Diesel m_arrMHeavyNicknames31=Hulk m_arrMHeavyNicknames32=Prototype m_arrMHeavyNicknames33=Lights Out m_arrMAssaultNicknames0=Rascal m_arrMAssaultNicknames1=Cash m_arrMAssaultNicknames2=Duke m_arrMAssaultNicknames3=Viking m_arrMAssaultNicknames4=Nitro m_arrMAssaultNicknames5=Mad Man m_arrMAssaultNicknames6=Bull m_arrMAssaultNicknames7=Cowboy m_arrMAssaultNicknames8=Spike m_arrMAssaultNicknames9=Tombstone m_arrMAssaultNicknames10=Gonzo m_arrMAssaultNicknames11=DJ m_arrMAssaultNicknames12=Zilch m_arrMAssaultNicknames13=Hazard m_arrMAssaultNicknames14=Bonzai m_arrMAssaultNicknames15=Geronimo m_arrMAssaultNicknames16=Septic m_arrMAssaultNicknames17=Chops m_arrMAssaultNicknames18=Coney m_arrMAssaultNicknames19=Devil Dog m_arrMAssaultNicknames20=Trips m_arrMAssaultNicknames21=Spitfire m_arrMAssaultNicknames22=Loco m_arrMAssaultNicknames23=Blitz m_arrMAssaultNicknames24=Dice m_arrMAssaultNicknames25=Cobra m_arrMAssaultNicknames26=Wolverine m_arrMAssaultNicknames27=Socks m_arrMAssaultNicknames28=Caper m_arrMAssaultNicknames29=Gunner m_arrMAssaultNicknames30=Shotsy m_arrMAssaultNicknames31=Boomer m_arrMAssaultNicknames32=D.O.A. m_arrMAssaultNicknames33=Android m_arrMAssaultNicknames34=Desperado m_arrMAssaultNicknames35=Psycho m_arrMAssaultNicknames36=Twitch m_arrMAssaultNicknames37=Pitbull m_arrMAssaultNicknames38=Mad Dog m_arrMAssaultNicknames39=Rhino m_arrMAssaultNicknames40=All Day m_arrMAssaultNicknames41=Mustang m_arrMAssaultNicknames42=Wildchild m_arrMAssaultNicknames43=Werewolf m_arrMAssaultNicknames44=Sheriff m_arrMAssaultNicknames45=Double Down m_arrMAssaultNicknames46=Wardog m_arrMAssaultNicknames47=Vandal m_arrMAssaultNicknames48=Smash m_arrMAssaultNicknames49=Hardcore m_arrMSniperNicknames0=Zeus m_arrMSniperNicknames1=Zed m_arrMSniperNicknames2=Slim m_arrMSniperNicknames3=Walker m_arrMSniperNicknames4=Ranger m_arrMSniperNicknames5=Pharaoh m_arrMSniperNicknames6=Loki m_arrMSniperNicknames7=Godfather m_arrMSniperNicknames8=Warlock m_arrMSniperNicknames9=Specter m_arrMSniperNicknames10=Shadow m_arrMSniperNicknames11=Garrote m_arrMSniperNicknames12=Enigma m_arrMSniperNicknames13=Claymore m_arrMSniperNicknames14=Drifter m_arrMSniperNicknames15=Ice m_arrMSniperNicknames16=Nix m_arrMSniperNicknames17=Longbow m_arrMSniperNicknames18=Demon m_arrMSniperNicknames19=Hex m_arrMSniperNicknames20=Solo m_arrMSniperNicknames21=Cyclops m_arrMSniperNicknames22=Zulu m_arrMSniperNicknames23=Vampire m_arrMSniperNicknames24=Zero m_arrMSniperNicknames25=Echo m_arrMSniperNicknames26=Alpha m_arrMSniperNicknames27=Omega m_arrMSniperNicknames28=Deadbolt m_arrMSniperNicknames29=Emo m_arrMSniperNicknames30=Nightmare m_arrMSniperNicknames31=Ghost m_arrMSniperNicknames32=Snake Eyes m_arrMSniperNicknames33=Spider m_arrMSniperNicknames34=Xeno m_arrMSniperNicknames35=Lockdown m_arrMSniperNicknames36=Stalker m_arrMSniperNicknames37=Long Shot m_arrMSniperNicknames38=Low Rider m_arrFSniperNicknames39=Checkmate m_arrMSupportNicknames0=Magic Man m_arrMSupportNicknames1=Santa m_arrMSupportNicknames2=Deacon m_arrMSupportNicknames3=Bishop m_arrMSupportNicknames4=Hitch m_arrMSupportNicknames5=Freud m_arrMSupportNicknames6=Ace m_arrMSupportNicknames7=Romeo m_arrMSupportNicknames8=Pops m_arrMSupportNicknames9=Atlas m_arrMSupportNicknames10=Mr. Clean m_arrMSupportNicknames11=Padre m_arrMSupportNicknames12=Doc m_arrMSupportNicknames13=Angel m_arrMSupportNicknames14=Shield m_arrMSupportNicknames15=Strings m_arrMSupportNicknames16=Combo m_arrMSupportNicknames17=Axle m_arrMSupportNicknames18=Cargo m_arrMSupportNicknames19=Saturn m_arrMSupportNicknames20=Pox m_arrMSupportNicknames21=Stacks m_arrMSupportNicknames22=Ouija m_arrMSupportNicknames23=Scarecrow m_arrMSupportNicknames24=Bonus m_arrMSupportNicknames25=Whiskey m_arrMSupportNicknames26=Scotch m_arrMSupportNicknames27=Voodoo m_arrMSupportNicknames28=Missionary m_arrMSupportNicknames29=Congo m_arrMSupportNicknames30=Skinner m_arrMSupportNicknames31=Vita m_arrMSupportNicknames32=Fast Lane m_arrMSupportNicknames33=Smokes m_arrMSupportNicknames34=Rogue m_arrMSupportNicknames35=Sentinel m_arrMSupportNicknames36=Prophet m_arrFHeavyNicknames0=Sunny m_arrFHeavyNicknames1=Cairo m_arrFHeavyNicknames2=Mama Bear m_arrFHeavyNicknames3=Big Momma m_arrFHeavyNicknames4=Boom Boom m_arrFHeavyNicknames5=Richter m_arrFHeavyNicknames6=Dozer m_arrFHeavyNicknames7=Sledge m_arrFHeavyNicknames8=Brick m_arrFHeavyNicknames9=Crater m_arrFHeavyNicknames10=Flash m_arrFHeavyNicknames11=Nova m_arrFHeavyNicknames12=Smokey m_arrFHeavyNicknames13=Thunder m_arrFHeavyNicknames14=Arcade m_arrFHeavyNicknames15=Casino m_arrFHeavyNicknames16=Disco m_arrFHeavyNicknames17=Crash m_arrFHeavyNicknames18=Doomsday m_arrFHeavyNicknames19=Nuke m_arrFHeavyNicknames20=Road Block m_arrFHeavyNicknames21=Collateral m_arrFHeavyNicknames22=Tectonic m_arrFHeavyNicknames23=Strobe m_arrFHeavyNicknames24=Diesel m_arrFHeavyNicknames25=Hulk m_arrFHeavyNicknames26=Prototype m_arrFHeavyNicknames27=Lights Out m_arrFAssaultNicknames0=Wednesday m_arrFAssaultNicknames1=Freestyle m_arrFAssaultNicknames2=All In m_arrFAssaultNicknames3=Tombstone m_arrFAssaultNicknames4=Gonzo m_arrFAssaultNicknames5=DJ m_arrFAssaultNicknames6=Zilch m_arrFAssaultNicknames7=Hazard m_arrFAssaultNicknames8=Bonzai m_arrFAssaultNicknames9=Geronimo m_arrFAssaultNicknames10=Septic m_arrFAssaultNicknames11=Chops m_arrFAssaultNicknames12=Coney m_arrFAssaultNicknames13=Devil Dog m_arrFAssaultNicknames14=Trips m_arrFAssaultNicknames15=Spitfire m_arrFAssaultNicknames16=Loco m_arrFAssaultNicknames17=Blitz m_arrFAssaultNicknames18=Dice m_arrFAssaultNicknames19=Cobra m_arrFAssaultNicknames20=Wolverine m_arrFAssaultNicknames21=Socks m_arrFAssaultNicknames22=Caper m_arrFAssaultNicknames23=Gunner m_arrFAssaultNicknames24=Shotsy m_arrFAssaultNicknames25=Boomer m_arrFAssaultNicknames26=D.O.A. m_arrFAssaultNicknames27=Android m_arrFAssaultNicknames28=Desperado m_arrFAssaultNicknames29=Psycho m_arrFAssaultNicknames30=Twitch m_arrFAssaultNicknames31=Pitbull m_arrFAssaultNicknames32=Mad Dog m_arrFAssaultNicknames33=Rhino m_arrFAssaultNicknames34=All Day m_arrFAssaultNicknames35=Mustang m_arrFAssaultNicknames36=Wildchild m_arrFAssaultNicknames37=Werewolf m_arrFAssaultNicknames38=Sheriff m_arrFAssaultNicknames39=Double Down m_arrFAssaultNicknames40=Wardog m_arrFAssaultNicknames41=Vandal m_arrFAssaultNicknames42=Smash m_arrFAssaultNicknames43=Hardcore m_arrFSniperNicknames0=Athena m_arrFSniperNicknames1=Raven m_arrFSniperNicknames2=Baroness m_arrFSniperNicknames3=Lady Grey m_arrFSniperNicknames4=Black Widow m_arrFSniperNicknames5=Witchy m_arrFSniperNicknames6=Specter m_arrFSniperNicknames7=Shadow m_arrFSniperNicknames8=Garrote m_arrFSniperNicknames9=Enigma m_arrFSniperNicknames10=Claymore m_arrFSniperNicknames11=Drifter m_arrFSniperNicknames12=Ice m_arrFSniperNicknames13=Nix m_arrFSniperNicknames14=Longbow m_arrFSniperNicknames15=Demon m_arrFSniperNicknames16=Hex m_arrFSniperNicknames17=Solo m_arrFSniperNicknames18=Cyclops m_arrFSniperNicknames19=Zulu m_arrFSniperNicknames20=Vampire m_arrFSniperNicknames21=Zero m_arrFSniperNicknames22=Echo m_arrFSniperNicknames23=Alpha m_arrFSniperNicknames24=Omega m_arrFSniperNicknames25=Deadbolt m_arrFSniperNicknames26=Emo m_arrFSniperNicknames27=Nightmare m_arrFSniperNicknames28=Ghost m_arrFSniperNicknames29=Snake Eyes m_arrFSniperNicknames30=Spider m_arrFSniperNicknames31=Xeno m_arrFSniperNicknames32=Lockdown m_arrFSniperNicknames33=Stalker m_arrFSniperNicknames34=Long Shot m_arrFSniperNicknames35=Low Rider m_arrFSniperNicknames36=Checkmate m_arrFSupportNicknames0=Cookie m_arrFSupportNicknames1=Gypsy m_arrFSupportNicknames2=Vixen m_arrFSupportNicknames3=Pixie m_arrFSupportNicknames4=Kitty m_arrFSupportNicknames5=Doc m_arrFSupportNicknames6=Angel m_arrFSupportNicknames7=Shield m_arrFSupportNicknames8=Strings m_arrFSupportNicknames9=Combo m_arrFSupportNicknames10=Axle m_arrFSupportNicknames11=Cargo m_arrFSupportNicknames12=Saturn m_arrFSupportNicknames13=Pox m_arrFSupportNicknames14=Stacks m_arrFSupportNicknames15=Ouija m_arrFSupportNicknames16=Scarecrow m_arrFSupportNicknames17=Bonus m_arrFSupportNicknames18=Whiskey m_arrFSupportNicknames19=Scotch m_arrFSupportNicknames20=Voodoo m_arrFSupportNicknames21=Missionary m_arrFSupportNicknames22=Congo m_arrFSupportNicknames23=Skinner m_arrFSupportNicknames24=Vita m_arrFSupportNicknames25=Fast Lane m_arrFSupportNicknames26=Smokes m_arrFSupportNicknames27=Rogue m_arrFSupportNicknames28=Sentinel m_arrFSupportNicknames29=Prophet XComMCP ServiceNotAvailable=The XCom: Enemy Unknown service is not available. Please try again later. Category:Game file (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)